La blonda tentación de Shinji
by Le Cuack
Summary: Lemon: Gendou está en el cuerpo de su hijo ¿Qué harías tú en su lugar? ¿Y que haría Shinji en el lugar de su padre sabiendo que lo odia? Capítulo final ¡Maratón Le Cuack!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Evangelion no me pertenecen, este fic solo está dirigido a entretener y como una forma de esparcimiento.

**La blonda tentación de Shinji**

-¡Al fin lo he logrado! ¡Esto es fantástico, esto es fabuloso! Ya no puedo esperar a mostrárselo al comandante.-Sonreía feliz cierta mujer rubia al descubrir que su nuevo invento funcionaba a la perfección, solo esperaba tener el apoyo de su amado jefe y todo saldría bien.

-Esto es basura.- Fue la tajante respuesta de Gendou Ikari.

-Pero Gendou esto podría revolucionar todos los modos de transporte en el mundo.-Explicó la Doctora Akagi.- El sistema de transmisión de átomos en forma de ondas electromagnéticas será un adelanto increíble para la humanidad, ¡es teletransportación Gendou por qué no lo entiendes!

-Eso no me importa, no nos será de ayuda aquí y menos para combatir a los ángeles, si quieres paténtalo, pero ni pienses que lo voy a utilizar.

-Pero solo necesito unas cuantas pruebas y podré perfeccionarlo, solo dame un poco de tiempo y…

-Lo menos que tenemos es tiempo, necesito que trabajes las veinticuatro horas en como destruir a los ángeles y en el Dummy plug nada más.

-Pero solo me faltaba hacer unas pruebas con animales y ya estaría listo.

-¿Animales? ¿Me quieres decir que ni siquiera has teletransportado una maldita rata? ¿Y que has hecho hasta ahora?

-Teletransporté un refrigerador a casa de Misato.

-No me sorprende que eso es lo único que hayas hecho, ahora podrás ahorrarles trabajo a los de mudanzas.

-Gendou por favor.-Ronroneaba la sensual Doctora mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios del hombre de barba.- Solo un poco de financiamiento e instalaré un dispositivo en tu habitación y me podrás tener cuando quieras…

-¿Financiamiento eh? ¡Este mes ni siquiera me pude comprar esa chaqueta de motoquero que tanto me gustaba, solo porque los de Seele recortaron otra vez el presupuesto!

-¿Querías una chaqueta de motoquero? Si ni siquiera tienes una moto…

-Es que me hace lucir más joven y… ¡olvida eso! La cuestión es… que… ¡ah! No hay dinero por lo que no hay teletransportador, fin del asunto.

La apenada mujer salió del salón, repleta de desesperanza, no solo porque no había tenido éxito con su nuevo invento, sino que además falló su última carta de triunfo; seducir a su jefe.

No es que fuese habitual que utilizara sus atributos físicos para llamar la atención del comandante, ya que tuvieron sexo frecuentemente, lo que la molestaba es que la relación que ellos dos tenían se había desgastado a tal punto que hace meses que no la tocaba, y ella sentía que le estaba rechazando, puesto que ahora su relación se basaba solo en ordenes de mayor a menor rango.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Gendou se le podía observar sentado, con los dedos de sus manos cruzados en frente de su cara, aunque detrás de esas enguantadas manos se escondía una de las sonrisas más perversas que la humanidad haya conocido. De pronto cogió de adentro de su escritorio una foto en donde se encontraba una chica de no más de quince años, de pelo largo y rojizo, esbelta figura para alguien de su edad y con marcada esencia alemana que hizo que el comandante se pusiera de lo más caliente al solo ver esos dos montículos que sobresalían del plug suit de la pelirroja. Y es que a Gendou Ikari le gustaba la carne fresca y tierna, más si era corte occidental y, al igual que lo que había hecho con la madre de Ritsuko y su hija esta vez quería hace lo mismo por segunda vez.

Da la casualidad que Gendou y Kyoko, la madre de Asuka, se habían conocido al fundarse la institución Gehirn y habían tenido un pequeño affaire mientras Yui estudiaba con el profesor Fuyutsuki. No había sido gran cosa, pero al enterarse que Kyoko había dejado una hija antes de morir le hizo sacar toda la lujuria contenida al saber que podría "contactar" con una menor de edad y más si estaba bajo sus órdenes; pero no contaba con el temperamento de la niña que no dejaba acercarse a nadie a su lado, por lo que sus intentos de ligar con ella fueron rechazados total y absolutamente por la chica, aunque ella jamás se dio cuanta de las verdaderas intenciones de su jefe.

-Ya llegará el día niña, el día en que te convertiré en mujer, el día en que serás mía.- Decía Gendou con voz entrecortada mientras con una mano sostenía la foto de la chica y con la otra masajeaba su… bueno se entiende.- Lastima que no tengo esa chaqueta, con ella caerías a mis pies enseguida.

Mientras tanto, la aludida a las masturbaciones del comandante se encontraba sumida en los pensamientos, todos ellos relacionados con una persona: Shinji Ikari.

No sabía por que, pero ese chico le hacía sentir cosas que nadie le había hecho sentir jamás, era tan cuidadoso y atento, y lo mejor de todo, el era guapo y vivía junto a ella, eso la excitaba y la ponía a mil saber que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él a todas horas, bueno, mientras Misato no se enterara. Tan encendida estaba que poco a poco su mano fue bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su punto más sensible, jugando con el y masajeándolo con la yema de sus dedos…

Mientras tanto, el aludido a las fantasías masturbatorias de Asuka tenía la cabeza solo una cosa: comida, estaba hambriento después de las pruebas de sincronización que tenía que hacer con su Eva y que era supervisado por la doctora Ritsuko, quien era casi una bruja que le daba ordenes a diestra y siniestra… "¿Por qué no se parecerá más a Misato-san?" Se preguntaba el pequeño Ikari mientras buscaba el nuevo refrigerador que la dueña de casa había comprado para saciar su apetito, hasta que encontró un artefacto que parecía un refrigerador pero un poco más grande. No le dio importancia ya que creyó que era más grande para satisfacer las necesidades de cerveza de Misato, las cuales eran industriales. Sin preocupaciones abrió el contenedor y una luz lo cegó…

Entre tanto Gendo estaba furioso ya que la fotografía no había alcanzado a satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales por lo que busco por todos lados a la Doctora Ritsuko a ver si en una de esas ella podía darle una mano con su problema y él aceptaría darle un poco de ayuda con su nueva creación, lo cual era una total mentira, pero le aseguraría un buen polvo.

Entre tanto buscarla llegó a su oficina la cual estaba vacía salvo por una extraña puerta que se encontraba al final de la sala, con la curiosidad de un gato la abrió y una luz brillante le nubló la vista…

Segundos después la luz desapareció, dejando ver el interior del compartimiento, el cual estaba vacío, salvo por un cristal que se encontraba en la parte del fondo del contenedor en donde se podía reflejar el cuerpo del comandante con una cara de horror que solo era comparable a la de un niño no muy lejos de ahí que se encontraba perplejo ante lo que veia.

-¡AHHH!- Gritó el comandante mientras caía al piso con el rostro lleno de sudor.- ¿Qué diablos…?

Lo mismo sucedía en la residencia Katsuragi con un Shinji sumido en la preocupación, pero más que nada curiosidad, al mirarse en el cristal que contenía la extraña máquina.

_-¡No puede ser, estoy en el cuerpo de mi padre!_

_-¡No puede ser, estoy en el cuerpo de Shinji!_

Sonaron al unísono mientras trataban de recomponerse del susto inicial, de pronto y para mala suerte de uno de ellos, una persona llego a la habitación donde la conmoción se había producido.

-¿Qué sucede? Escuche un grito… ¡Ah! Justo iba a presentártelo hoy Gendou, el invento del que te hablé esta mañana, el superconductor iónico.

-¡¿El cómo qué cosa?

-El teletransportador… Gendou está bien que no quieras financiarme pero que te hayas olvidado de lo que hablamos esta mañana; no es una muy buena forma de tratarme.

-¿Es un teletransportador? Y funciona…

-¿Eso es una pregunta? Claro que funciona, aunque ahora lo tengo conectado al otro compartimiento que se encuentra en casa de Misato, asi que tomará un tiempo para que puedas ver lo que es capaz.

-Doctora…

-"Parece que quiere hablarme en tono formal, tal quiere ponerse travieso, le seguiré el juego"

-Dígame comandante

-¿Nota algo raro en mí?

-Además de su sudoroso rostro y su bragueta abierta, nada…

Shinji quien estaba en el cuerpo de Gendou, no pudo contener la sangre que le subía a la cabeza a causa de la vergüenza, lo que fue visto por Ritsuko y que fue aprovechado muy bien por la rubia.

-Comandante, si quería obtener placer, me lo hubiese dicho, yo no tengo ningún problema en hacerle el favor.

-Pero que d-dice Doctora, yo sería incapaz de pedirle algo parecido…

-Oh entiendo, el Comandante Ikari tiene vergüenza de pedirlo directamente, entonces seré yo quien lo haga.

-¿Hacer que?

-Pedirle formalmente que me haga el amor como un conejito playboy.

-¡¿QUÉ? Pero Doctora, yo no puedo…

-Oh, si puede y créame lo hace muy bien.

Diciendo esto, la blonda Doctora se acercó lentamente hacia el cuerpo de Gendou, mostrándole el escote que revelaba esos dos pares de senos bien formados que cualquier hombre en su sano juicio mataría por lamer y chupar. Shinji al ser un hombre y de sano juicio, casi le da una hemorragia nasal de magnitudes mortales para un ser humano, el ver esos dos pechos acercándose cada vez más y más…

-Sabes Gendou, hoy estuve en la jaula de los Evas y estuve nadando todo este tiempo, todavía tengo mi traje de baño puesto, mira.- Dijo sacándose su bata y mostrándole al joven Shinji su hermoso cuerpo, tenía puesto un bikini que hacía resaltar ese par de tetas que tanto miraba Shinji, pero sus ojos fueron bajando por el cuerpo de la Doctora observando sus delicadas curvas, sus torneadas piernas, y esa tentadora entrepierna cubierta solo por una pequeña pieza de tela.

-Doctora, por favor aquí hay un gran error yo no soy quien usted cree.

-Ah si? Y quien se supone que eres.- Dijo la mujer mientras acercaba a solo un centímetro su entrepierna de la boca del cuerpo de Gendou.

-E-emm y-yo soy, pues soy…

-Si?- preguntó curiosa mientras rozaba el pedazo de tela que cubría su intimidad en los labios de Shinji.

-Yo, soy Shinji.- Dijo difícilmente el chico al tener esa tentadora parte del cuerpo femenino en frente suyo.

-Asi que eres Shinji, eh? "parece que quiere jugar al virgen" entonces tendré que enseñarte como jugar este juego, primero que todo, sácate toda esa molesta ropa.

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros! Soy la Doctora Ritsuko Shinji, así que desvístete en este momento, es una orden.

-Esta bien.- Dijo el apenado chico casi por inercia al sentir las golpeadas palabras de la mujer.

-Asi muy bien, sácate la camisa Shinji, muy bien yo te guiaré… ¡no, para ahí! El pantalón lo sacaré yo jeje. Ahora es mi turno de desnudarme y… espera, mejor hazlo tú, ¡desnúdame Shinji ahora!

El nerviosismo del joven estaba en franco aumento cuando la mujer le propuso quitarle la ropa, pero sus instintos fueron más fuertes y con unas temblorosas manos le quitó difícilmente el sujetador, descubriendo sus pechos que rebotaban tentadoramente , subían y bajaban con su respiración lo que hacía subir un grado más la excitación del inexperto tercer niño.

-Muy bien, ahora quítame mis bragas.

-Si Doctora…

-¡No! no quiero que las saques con tus manos, quiero que las quites con tus dientes, siempre he deseado verte así, hincado quitándome mis bragas con tu boca.

-E-esta bien jefa, como usted diga.

Diciendo esto, Shinji se arrodilló ante el voluptuoso cuerpo de la científica y comenzó a atrapar esa tela con sus dientes, para comenzar a descender, bajando lentamente las bragas de la mujer quien miraba al cuerpo de Gendou más caliente que nunca, y es que este juego de la jefa científica y su subordinado la había puesto a mil, lo que fue notado por Shinji, al bajar completamente la prenda intima, contemplando lo mojadas que estaban.

-Doctora, está muy excitada, tal parece que jugar con mi inocencia la ha puesto caliente.

-Jeje lo has notado perfectamente joven piloto, ahora es tu turno de actuar así que, por favor si fueras tan amable podrías ahhh mmhh.- Gimió la científica al verse atacada con un profundo beso en su zona púbica lo que la hizo perder la voz por un momento.

-Buen niño h-hiciste justo lo que quería que hicieras, ahora bésame más profundamente, llega hasta lo más recóndito de mí ser.

-Como diga mi doctora.

Cumpliendo la orden de su superiora Shinji comenzó a lamer toda la entrepierna de la mujer y especialmente la abertura que había entre sus piernas, luego comenzó a descender por sus muslos los cuales lamía y mordía a placer para después ascender otra vez para seguir jugando esta vez con su clítoris, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con los pechos de la mujer, la cual había comenzado a mover sus caderas y a enterrar la cara del hombre entre sus carnosos muslos. Luego de unos intensos minutos de jugosa pasión, Shinji notó como un mar de líquido provenía de su amante haciéndole saber que su arduo trabajo había dado frutos.

-Gendou eso fue fantástico, nunca me lo habías lamido, pensé que te disgustaba pero ahora que lo veo creo que no es así.

-Es que tu gatita es sabrosa Ritsuko.

-No digas esas cosas que me pones más caliente que antes.

-¿Puedes estar más caliente?

-¿Quieres probarlo?

-Claro que quiero, pero recuerda que soy Shinji.

-Muy bien tercer niño, vamos a follar como conejos hasta que quedemos sin aliento.

-Por mi esta bien.

En ese instante, Ritsuko bajo rápidamente los pantalones de Gendou y vio la tremenda erección que este tenía; ella lo había visto muchas veces, pero solo esta vez lo deseaba con toda su alma.

-Ven, ya no puedo esperar.- Decía con voz deseosa Ritsuko mientras se subía al escritorio botando todos los artículos que este tenía sobre él; puso sus pechos contra la fría madera, creando un nuevo ambiente para el sexo, recostada sobre el mueble con las piernas abiertas mirando deseosa desde atrás.

-Que esperas tonto, métela rápido.

-¿Por detrás?

-Si, nunca lo hemos hecho así, y hoy estamos experimentando cosas nuevas así que ¡AAHHH!

-Se siente increíble Ritsuko.

-Si Shinji, métela más fuerte más al fondo.

Shinji seguía su trabajo mientras sujetaba con firmeza las nalgas de su compañera, las que apretaba y soltaba una y otra vez al vaivén de las estocadas que el hombre le propinaba a la mujer; se sentía en el paraíso estar dentro de esa mujer y Shinji, por ser técnicamente su primera vez, no tuvo mucho aguante y desembocó todo su caliente esperma dentro de la hermosa científica.

-Gendou eso fue rápido…

-Si, lo siento es como si fuera mi primera vez.

-Y asi parece, porque tu amigo sigue levantado y listo para otra ronda, tal vez haz rejuvenecido algunos años desde la última vez que lo hicimos.

-Es porque ahora soy Shinji.

-Si claro, pero me pregunto porque elegiste a tu hijo para ejecutar este juego, no digo que me disguste, pero pensar que tu hijo se folle a tu amante, ¿no es algo enfermizo?

-Doctora he estado tratando de decirle que no soy mi padre, soy Shinji, solo que me metí en esa cosa que usted invento y me trajo hasta aquí.

-E-espera un segundo, realmente…

-Si, estaba buscando el refrigerador y me encontré con esta cosa y luego estaba aquí con usted que prácticamente abusó de mí, pero no importa porque lo disfruté muchísimo, hasta creo que mi dilema del erizo se esfumó por lo que hicimos.

-Por Dios, esto es increíble… tal vez ustedes entraron al mismo tiempo a la teletransportadora y solo cambiaron partes de ustedes y no en su plenitud.- Explicó la científica tratando de cubrirse y disimulando la vergüenza que le invadía.- Pero si tu Shinji estas en el cuerpo de tu padre, entonces tu padre debe estar en…

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

-¿Shinji estas ahí?- preguntó una preocupada Asuka al oir a su compañero de departamento gritar.

-Si, aquí estoy.

-¿Por qué gritaste?

-Me asuste por un insecto

-¿Estas bien?

-De maravilla.- dijo el hombre en cuerpo de niño a su compañera piloto mientras la devoraba con la mirada.- "Tal vez esto no sea tan malo como pensé en un principio".

HHHHHHHHH

Bueno he aquí un OneShot lemon sobre una de mis parejas más rebuscadas, Shinji y Ritsuko, espero les haya agradado


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Evangelion no me pertenecen, este fic solo está dirigido a entretener y como una forma de esparcimiento.

Bueno primero que todo, decir que este fic lo sigo porque, aunque me cueste admitirlo, no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas, y la idea de este fic aun queda en el aire, me gustaría terminarlo y que me digan como queda, gracias por el apoyo, especialmente a zeromtk por seguir mis locas ideas.

**El tentador departamento de Shinji**

-Después del susto inicial por el cual Gendou Ikari, la persona con mayor cargo en Nerv, gritara como una niña, se dispuso a recuperar su acostumbrada compostura de acuerdo al cargo de comandante que poseía, y asimilar la situación que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡No puede ser, estoy en el cuerpo de Shinji! ¿Pero como…?

En ese momento recordó la conversación que tuvo con Ritsuko esa mañana sobre el nuevo aparato que habría inventado la mujer y sus cualidades de teletransportación, por lo cual Gendou se formo una idea inmediata de lo que podría estar ocurriendo.

¡Claro, ahora recuerdo! Ritsuko me contó sobre su experimento con el refrigerador, tal ves por eso cambie con el cuerpo de Shinji, la otra salida está aquí en casa de la mayor Katsuragi.

Ahí fue cuando recordó lo que podría estar aguardándolo allí en casa de la Mayor, una pelirroja tentación en la que él quería hincarle el diente hace mucho tiempo, desde que conoció su existencia, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ella ya que en ese preciso segundo la protagonista de sus sueños húmedos se presentaba ante él.

-¿Shinji estas ahí?

-Si aquí estoy.- Formuló su automática respuesta.

-¿Por qué gritaste?

-Me… asusté con un insecto.

-¿Estas bien? Preguntó inocentemente la chica, vistiendo unos ajustados shorts que si no fuera porque Gendou estaba en el cuerpo de Shinji, le hubiese dado un ataque cardiaco.

-De maravilla.- dijo el hombre en cuerpo de niño a su compañera piloto mientras la devoraba con la mirada.- "Tal vez esto no sea tan malo como pensé en un principio".

-No importa cuanto crezcas, siempre será un kinder, mira que asustarte con un insecto.

-Pues si, es algo vergonzoso decirle a una linda chica algo tan ridículo jeje.

A Asuka casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso cuando oyó esas palabras proviniendo de Shinji; y es que no solo le había lanzado un piropo directo, sino que también su tono de voz, su porte, su gracia, todo era diferente en él.

Por su parte Gendou disfrutaba ver como su trabajo de galán daba frutos, al observar el rostro atónito de su interlocutora; no era el mismo rostro que tenía en las peleas con ángeles, menos cuando conversaba algún asunto con él, era una cara que irradiaba familiaridad, y que él aprovecharía de darle el mejor de los usos y, obviamente, que le conviniesen a él.

-Shinji te noto diferente, más cambiado… no se como decirlo.

-Maduro, quizás esa sea la palabra que buscas.- Le decía mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-Oye… ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Te molesta si me acerco a ti?

-No es eso, es solo que me tomaste desprevenida…

-Asuka, me podrías responder una pregunta con toda sinceridad?

-Que quieres saber, baka

-Que soy para ti

-¿Que? pero por qué quieres saber eso así de repente…

-Es solo una pregunta inocente nada más, no es para que te alarmes.- Decía Gendou en el tono más amable que poseía.

-Bueno yo…

En ese instante a Asuka se le vinieron a la cabeza todos los momentos en que se había masturbado pensando en shinji, como él la acariciaba y besaba su cuerpo entero, para luego sentir su carne zambullirse en ella…

-Eso, n-no es algo que te incumba.

-Si me incumbe, ¿sabes por que?

-Que quieres decirme?-Ordenaba Asuka en su forma habitual, aunque por dentro estaba más nerviosa que nunca, ni siquiera los ángeles podía ponerla más angustiada que Shinji.

-Asuka hay algo que he escondido en mi pecho por tanto tiempo y que ya no puedo aguantar más.-Decía Gendou con su pose más eficaz.-Asuka te amo. Sabes que soy tímido y que nunca he sido muy abierto ni contigo ni con Misato, pero ahora quiero que sea diferente, que mi relación contigo ya no sea la misma, que ya no sienta vergüenza cuando mire tu ojos, sino orgullo porque se que me pertenecen. Asuka si quieres golpéame o insúltame, pero eso no hará cambiar lo que yo siento por ti.

-¡Y crees que me crea eso! Solo estas tratando de seducirme…

-¡Si es cierto! Estoy tratando de seducirte, pero es porque cada minuto pienso en ti y en como llegar a tu corazón… en el trabaj- quiero decir, en la escuela, ya ni siquiera pongo atención al profesor, porque cada instante e volteo a ver tu rostro y a contemplar cuan bella eres.

-Shinji, ¿es cierto todo lo que has dicho? Porque si Toji y Kensuke te dijeron que lo hicieras…

-¿Realmente crees que ellos me convencerían de decirte esto?

-¿Entonces es verdad?

-Completamente. Si no fuera mucho pedir Asuka, me gustaría saber que me respon…mmhh.

En un acto que contravenía todas las promesas de niñez de Asuka, ella lo besó como si fuese el último beso que diese en toda su vida, y se entrego completamente a él, dejado que su peso recayera sobre sus brazos los cuales estaban apoyados en los hombros del cuerpo de Shinji, quien a su vez respondía el beso con la misma pasión que la de la chica.

-¿Asuka en verdad esto es lo que sientes por mi?

-Aun embobada con el beso la pelirroja le respondió con un suave susurro en el oido.

-Claro que si tonto.

-Creía que me odiabas.

-Alguien que te odia podría besarte como yo lo acabo de hacer?

-Entonces eso quiere decir que tu me…

-¿Amas? Claro baka,¿ acaso tengo que besarte otra vez para que entiendas?

-No me parece una mala idea aunque esta vez me gustaría robarte un beso, al igual que lo hiciste tú…

-Entonces hazlo Shinji.

Lentamente Gendou se acercó a la chica, tomándola de la cintura y aproximando su boca a el lóbulo de la chica, repitiéndose en la mente "al fin es mía" como si fuera un mantra, y con mucha delicadeza le dio un travieso mordisco, seguido de una lamida, la cual hizo tiritar a Asuka de pies a cabeza, luego giró a la chica y, quedando el contra la espalda de Asuka, empezó a besar su nuca y su cuello, comenzando a bajar por su dorso, levantando su ligera blusa llegando cada vez más abajo.

-Shinji me haces cosquillas…

-Pero te encanta ¿no es verdad?

-Si es muy excitante.

-"je a todas les gusta"

-Pero Shinji no crees que estas yendo muy lejos, creí que solo me besarías en la boca…

A pesar de las palabras de Asuka, Gendou seguía dándole placer.

-Shinji…Shi-nji, para, es demasiado pronto…

-No, no voy a parar hasta ver tu rostro embriagado de placer.

-¿Qué quieres decir? No me digas que quieres llegar hasta el final.

Ajeno a las palabras de la chica el hombre seguía su labor, subiendo un poco más la blusa y besando cada vez más cerca de sus caderas; tan atareado estaba en su labor, que no sintió que la puerta de entrada se abría, dejando ver a una escultural mujer parada en la puerta. Si no fuera porque ésta estaba cargada de bolsas, los hubiera pillado in fraganti.

-¡Hola chicos estoy en casa!- Gritaba alegremente Misato al entrar a su departamento

-Mierda, llegó la Mayor.

-¿La Mayor?

-Bueno es una forma de decirle, ¿no?

-Pues si, gracias a esa "Mayor" te detuviste de hacer algo de lo que te hubieses arrepentido.

-Pero creí que te gustaba…

-S-si… pero, yo aun no estoy lista para tener, ya sabes.- bajando la voz.- Sexo.

-Esta bien, si no quieres no te obligaré, "No me tientes niñita, que hasta ahora todas han caído ante mi".

-Chicos que pasa, por que esas caras.- preguntó confundida Misato al encontrarse a sus protegidos con rostro de consternación.

-Nada Misato, no te preocupes

-Nada Misato, no te preocupes- Contestaron al mismo tiempo

-Están más sincronizados hoy, que bien "aunque es raro".

-Si, es que estuvimos de nuevo en esas sesiones de sincronía que nos obligaste hacer cuando batallamos contra ese ángel jeje-Contestaba rápidamente Asuka, con una mano en la nuca.

-Ah! Al fin ustedes dos se están llevando bien, me alegra… "aunque es muy raro"

-Buenas tardes Katsuragi-san, ¿le puedo ayudar con sus bolsas?

-No, no te preocupes. ¿Es idea mía o estás más formal que de costumbre?

-Emmm no es que solo quiero ser un buen invitado en su casa.

-Shinji creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación, esta es tu casa ahora, no te sientas obligado a pagarme o a responsabilizarte, ahora si no fuera mucha molestia, ¡me harías algo de comer estoy agotada!- Dijo en su tono alegre de costumbre.

-En seguida Katsuragi-san "Primero saca toda esa basura de no responsabilizarme y ahora quiere que le haga la comida, mujer estúpida."- Bufaba por lo bajo Gendou, mientras se dirigía a la cocina sabiendo que no era bueno cocinando.

-¡Misato! ¡Llámame Misato!, hay este niño, no importa cuantas veces le diga, siempre es tan educadito.

-Y Misato… porque estás tan cansada y llena de bultos "le pregunto aunque ya se la respuesta."

-Ah! Te lo perdiste Asuka, fui al cuartel, pero dijeron que el comandante estaba enfermo, asi que nos dieron a todos el día libre y me fui de compras y recorrí medio Tokio-3… "o todo Tokio-3 ya no recuerdo" y me compre esto, esto y todo lo que ves aquí.

-Ahhh que bien.

-Que pasa con esa fría respuesta tuya, si a ti te encanta ir de compras.

-No, es que, mi cabeza está en otro lado.

-¿No habrás tenido otra de tus peleas con Shinji, o si?

En el momento que el nombre de Shinji, todo el rostro de Asuka se volvió rojo, recordando, como el joven que él creía inexperimentado, le había enseñado un par de puntos sensible que ella desconocía, mientras la desnudaba poco a poco…

-¡Como se te ocurre Misato! Yo ya deje esa etapa atrás.

-Ah! Entonces ahora se llevan bien

-¡A ti no te interesa!

-Espera Asuka, no me digas que algo pasó entre tú y Shinji mientras no estaba.

-¡Ya te dije que no te incumbe!

-Asuka dime que fue lo que te hizo

-El… se me…

-¿Qué?

Lo siento Misato, no quiero hablar de eso, me iré a acostar tengo cosas en que pensar.

-¿Asuka… disculpándose? Estoy ya es demasiado…

En ese momento se escucho unas ollas cayéndose y Shinji gritando "¡Mierda, olla a presión y la que te parió!"

-¡RAROOOO!- a Misato ya le estaba dando un caso grave de histeria y paranoia.- Mejor voy por una cerveza, que sean dos… o tres?

Mientras Misato iba a la cocina por sus ya acostumbradas cervezas, Gendou hacía todo lo posible para que la comida no se le carbonizara, mientras el trataba de hacerla sin quemarse ni botar las ollas llenas de agua caliente, sin embargo fallo en todos estos actos, miserablemente.

-Shinji, no se por qué, pero hoy tengo antojo de comida Italiana, que tal si ordenamos algo a domicilio.- Dijo Misato al ver el Apocalipsis en la cocina del departamento, si no fuera porque conocía a Shinji, diría que él cocinaba peor que ella.

-Si creo que será mejor, no se que me pasa hoy, creo que estoy un poco nervioso.

-A Asuka también la encontré nerviosa, ¿tienes idea del porque?

-No lo sé, solo le dije que me gustaba y se puso así.

-Solo eso.

-Si.

-…

-¡¿Y A TI TE PARECE POCA COSA?

-Pero solo quería aclarar mis sentimientos con ella, nada más

-Por eso es que ustedes dos han actuado extraño todo el día, o hay alguna otra razón que me estés ocultando?

-Para nada Mayor.

-¿Desde cuando me llamas Mayor?

-Desde ahora, ¿no te gusta? Preguntó Gendou con la misma cara que ponía a su hijo cuando era bajado del Eva, de perrito a medio morir, lo que estremeció completa a Misato.

-No, no es que no me guste, además estoy honrada con mi cargo, pero es que como eres tú, entonces…

-Si quieres te puedo tratar con más confianza, Misato.

Sin agregar el –san, Gendou intentó de tratar de familiarizar con esa belleza de mayor, que aunque solo hubiese entrado hace un momento, ya lo había hecho olvidar a Asuka, y es que tener a esa hermosa mujer de cabellos púrpuras frente a él, lo tenía en una situación más que difícil; apenas podía controlarse.

-Bueno, está bien, me gusta cuando nos tratamos con más desenvoltura.

-Bueno Mayor, ahora que estamos en un ambiente más íntimo déjeme decirle que es usted una belleza.

-Hay gracias Shinji… ¡¿QUÉ?

-Que eres una belleza Misato.

-Shinji por Dios, nunca me había adulado, parece que te estas convirtiendo en un hombre, y bien ¿Quién te dijo que lo hicieras? Ah ya se apuesto que fue Kensuke.

-Misato, creí que me conocías mejor, jamás te lanzaría un piropo, solo porque alguien me lo haya dicho.

-Entonces…?

-Es lo que yo siento, veo que eres hermosa, aunque deben decírtelo a menudo…

-Bueno, al contrario de lo que piensas, no me lo dicen, creo que los hombres se asustan de mí.

-Pues ellos son basura, no tienen el derecho de estar frente a una mujer como tú.

-Shinji estas diciendo unas cosas que yo… no puedo entender que vengan de ti.

-Eso es porque al fin abrí los ojos y vi la realidad ante mí, vi que vivo con una mujer esplendida que ningún hombre ha podido hacer feliz.

-Eso es… verdad, aunque he tenido muchos novios ninguno me ha hecho sentir querida. "Pero como lo sabe…"

-Pero Misato, sé que esto te puede parecer una boludez pero… yo quiero hacerte feliz con toda mi alma.

-Shinji, realmente aprecio lo que dices, pero tu no puedes porque…

-¿…Tengo quince y tu treinta?

-Iba a decir que porque eres mi protegido, pero esa también es una razón…

-Misato, quizás hayan otros hombres que crean que pueden hacer y deshacer contigo, lo sé porque yo los he oído en la escuela o en Nerv, hay otros que tiemblan al solo oír tu nombre, pero solo hay uno que sabe que eres una persona maravillosa, que no eres malvada ni fácil, sino una frágil flor que solo quiere que la acaricien. Ese soy yo. "Que bien que leí el reporte de personalidad de los de más alto cargo en Nerv o no sabría esto"

Misato estaba impactada con lo que Gendou le había dicho, por alguna razón sintió que su corazón aumentaba de tamaño y que las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir, por lo que rápidamente escondió su rostro entre sus manos para que Shinji no pudiese notar las suaves gotas que amenazaban con caer.

-Shinji… yo, gracias ante todo, pero quiero estar un rato sola, si no te importa.

-Como desees Misato, pero recuerda que no hay hombre que te quiera más que yo.

-Shinji no bromees con eso…

-Nunca bromearía con algo así.

-Ve a tu cuarto por favor.

-Claro "pero que mujer tan sensible"

Ya en el cuarto de Shinji, Gendou comenzaba a tramar sus planes, para cogerse a las dos bellezas de la casa. Una era Asuka, con ella solo le bastaría unos cuantos días para que estuviera a sus pies, y Misato que ahora estaba llorando a mares en el living; no importaba a cuantas mujeres tuviera en la cama nunca las entendería, pero por alguna razón siempre terminaban cayendo ante él.

-Parece que mi hijo es más idiota de lo que creí, teniendo a estas dos hermosuras en casa y no cogiendo con ninguna.

En ese momento, se sintieron unos tenues pasos que se dirigían hacia la habitación de Shinji y que paraban justo en frente de su puerta corrediza.

-Shinji, necesito hablar contigo…- Decía una angustiada voz

-Pasa.-contestó Gendou con una de sus típicas sonrisas malvadas

Al momento en que Gendou dijo esa palabra, una espectacular chica se le presentaba ante él andando muy ligera de ropa, y es que Gendou, nunca imaginó que Misato anduviera en la casa, delante de su hijo vistiendo tan sugerente atuendo.

-Shinji, hay algo muy importante que debo tratar contigo y con Asuka, pero parece que ella está muy inquieta aún con lo que pasó con ustedes, así que comenzaré contigo.

-¿Si Misato, que quieres tratar conmigo tan urgentemente?

-Es sobre las relaciones de pareja, y como afectan nuestra vida y…-Trató de comenzar la mujer.

-¡Ah ya entiendo! Me vienes a hablar de sexo.

-Oh! Parece que quieres ir al grano Shinji.

-Supuse que esa era la razón por la cual me venías a ver a mi habitación y no me lo hablaste en la cocina.

-Pues tienes razón, después de lo que ocurrió con Asuka, me pareció correcto enseñarte y advertirte de ciertos riesgos que una eventual relación tuya con Asuka podría tener, y entre ellas la principal es… pues, sexo.

-No te preocupes Misato, se sobre eso, así que ten por seguro que no haré nada incorrecto.

-Oh! Que… bien, y… como te has sentido después de aclarar tus sentimientos hacia Asuka?

-Emmm pues, yo diría que solo es una aventura pasajera nada más.

-¡¿Qué? Pero le dijiste que la amabas…

-No, solo le dije que me gustaba "tengo que seguir mintiendo si quiero tenerla esta noche"

-Pero no has pensado en que pensará ella al respecto.

-Y que tal tú. ¿Has pensado que pasaría por tu mente si yo tuviese una relación con Asuka?

-Eso no viene al caso ahora Shinji.

-Pero es solo una pregunta, ¿te la has planteado alguna vez?

-Pues yo…

-¿Como te sentirías?

-Emmm

-No hay necesidad que me respondas Misato, se muy bien cual es tu respuesta y por qué no quieres dármela; te sentirías traicionada, ¿cierto?

-No como crees…!

-Misato dime cual fue la verdadera razón por la cual viniste a mi habitación en primer lugar.

-Yo solo quería hablarte sobre las relaciones personales…

-¿Vistiendo esa ropa tan reveladora?

-Yo siempre visto así

-Pero, ¿tenías que cambiarte el uniforme de Nerv para hablarme de sexo, sabiendo que soy un chico en plena pubertad, que no puede contener sus impulsos, menos si es frente a una persona que ama?

-Bueno, no era mi intención…

-¿Por qué no eres sincera con tus sentimientos y me dices de una buena vez el por qué de tu visita?

-Tal parece que no me vas a dejar escapatoria ¿no es asi Shinji? Vine a preguntarte si lo que hablamos en la cocina realmente es lo que sientes.

-Te dije que no juego cuando hablo de amor Misato, y yo te amo.

-Pero… ¿y Asuka?

-Ya te dije, era algo pasajero, quería saber que me respondía, pero en ves de eso solo me dió un golpe en la barriga.

-Bueno eso es típico de Asuka.

-Y tú Misato, también viniste a darme un golpe en la barriga?

-No, yo jamás te golpearía Shinji, yo… quería agradecerte por decirme esas bellas palabras, que nunca antes había escuchado. Sé que te sonará raro, pero eres el hombre que sabe más cosas de mí, más que cualquier otro. Te he mostrado mi verdadera forma de ser y tú en vez de rechazarme, me has aceptado y querido… Shinji, yo también te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no fue hasta hoy que finalmente me di cuenta de ello.

-Misato sé que es una locura, pero… ¿podría besarte?

-No es una locura Shinji, y sí, puedes besarme, hasta que te hartes de ello.

-"Lo sabía, sabía que caería ante mí, ahora le haré el amor como nadie antes se lo haya hecho, y después… iré tras Asuka".

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bueno he aquí el ¿segundo cap? Solamente creí que sería mejor continuarlo ya que la idea era buena.

Para los decepcionados que querían Lemon, les voy a avisar que el próximo se viene repleto de limón bien salado, veremos si Gendou cumple sus perversos planes con Asuka y con Misato, y como le va a Shinji con la Doctora Ritsuko.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Evangelion no me pertenecen, este fic solo está dirigido a entretener y como una forma de esparcimiento.

**Shinji y Gendou en acción.**

Nerv era un complejo muy grande en donde abundaban las salas, y como tan inmensa era esta construcción subterránea, muchos se perdían y vagaban por horas en sus pasillos que más que eso parecían laberintos; pero había una persona que jamás se perdería y que conocía las instalaciones como la palma de su mano, ésta era Ritsuko Akagi, la cual se encontraba en lo mas escondido del complejo junto a Gendou Ikari… o eso pensaría la gente que los estuvieran viendo, ya que dentro de ese ya adulto ser, se escondía un niño que hace no mucho tiempo se caracterizaba por ser un chico inocente y tímido, pero ahora se veía más seguro, con la mirada fija en el trasero de la blonda doctora, que buscaba unos papeles sobre el funcionamiento del teletransportador que ella había construido y que había generado todo el lío de cambio de cuerpos.

-¿Dónde diablos habré dejado los papeles de el funcionamiento de las matrices vectoriales iónicas? Con tantas cosas en la cabeza, se me olvidó como reparar mi propia construcción.

-Y a quién le importa eso, ya habrá tiempo de reparar este error.

-Realmente no te entiendo Shinji, ¿es que no quieres regresar a tu cuerpo?

-Oiga, si usted estuviera en mi lugar también lo pensaría dos veces antes de tomar una decisión así de importante, además yo odio a mi padre por lo que podré hacer y deshacer con su cuerpo antes de devolvérselo.- A Shinji estaba por asomársele el colmillo por la sonrisa maléfica que poseía en ese momento, tal ves era genético eso de las sonrisas malvadas…

-Lo que dices no tiene perdón, tu padre debe estar muy preocupado por lo que ha ocurrido, no quiero pensar en como estará el pobre…

-Nada de pobre, además conociéndole debe estar tratando de ligar con alguna mujer… espera un segundo, si él está en mi cuerpo también podrá hacer y deshacer con él.

-Y las únicas mujeres que podría conquistar fácilmente usando tu cuerpo son…

-"_Asuka y Misato"_

-Esto es horrible, si dejamos pasar más tiempo tu padre podría verse involucrado con tus compañeras de departamento y… no lo quiero imaginar.

-No se preocupe, Misato tiene a Kaji y Asuka me odia así que no podrá hacerles nada tan fácilmente…

-¡NO! No entiendes como es tu padre, él es un casanova por experiencia, y con esas dos mujeres ahí el no podrá reprimir sus impulsos.

-¿Cómo es eso de que él es un casanova?

-¿Cómo crees que me conquistó?

-Espere, eso quiere decir que el hará lo mismo que nosotros hicimos con Asuka y Misato?

-Exacto.

-…

-Jajajaja, eso no se lo puedo creer, ninguna de las dos es tan idiota como para acostarse conmigo… espera eso sonó mal.

-Realmente eres estúpido, acaso no te has dado cuenta de cómo te ve Asuka después de una batalla, o como se pone de nerviosa cuando está a tu lado.

-Pues… no realmente.

-Se puede ver a kilómetros de que está enamorada de ti y tú no te das cuenta.

-Bien, suponiendo que lo que dice es verdad, no significa necesariamente que los dos terminen revolcados sobre la alfombra ¿no?

-Ahhhh! No quería mostrarte esto, pero al parecer no me dejas opción; ten, es lo que encontré en las cosas personales de tu padre cuan fui a su oficina esta tarde.

-¿Qué es esto?... no puede ser… es, ¿lo que creo que es?

-Si te fijas más detenidamente en la parte de la boca y de la entrepierna te darás cuenta de algunas manchas blanquecinas…

Al momento que Ritsuko dijo eso, las manos de Shinji soltaron de inmediato el objeto que la doctora le había entregado: un par de fotos de Asuka en traje de baño y en ángulos muy sospechosos.

-Doctora, ¿eso quiere decir que mi padre va tras Asuka?

-No solo eso Shinji, va tras lo que se mueva… claro, mientras sea hembra supongo.

-¿Así que Misato también está en peligro?

-Es lo más probable, Gendou no descansará hasta tener todo lo que desea, y si es como yo lo preveo, no nos queda mucho tiempo para reaccionar Shinji.

-Tiene razón me ha convencido, quiero que arregle este problema lo más rápido posible por favor.

-No tienes que decirlo, ya trabajo en ello.

-Doctora, lo que me ha dicho me ha dejado preocupado, ¿puedo salir y corroborar que todo este bien? Todavía nadie sabe quien soy realmente así que con el poder que me otorga estar en el cuerpo de mi padre puedo interceder y…

-¡NO! no puedo arriesgar a que te descubran Shinji, es duro decirlo pero no tienes su carácter así que lo más probable es que te descubran pronto.

-¿¡Entonces tendré que quedarme en esta habitación por siempre?

-Si quieres puedes salir cerca, pero no subas el elevador, quédate en la planta baja, aquí no entra nadie además de mi y Rei y por supuesto Gendou.

-Esta bien, ya estaba cansado de estar entre cuatro paredes todo el día como una rata de laboratorio.

Diciendo esto, Shinji salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Ritsuko buscando los benditos papeles que había olvidado por ahí. Luego, y sin apuro se dispuso a observar las instalaciones subterráneas del Dogma Central, las cuales nunca había visto. Entre tanto caminar llego a una intersección donde había dos caminos y dos puertas las cuales el podría abrir; sabía que iría contra las reglas de Ritsuko pero después de todo lo que había pasado con ella una desobediencia ordinaria no sería nada para él, y como seguía llevando las ropas de comandante y como tal su placa de identificación que lo podía llevar al mismísimo infierno si quisiera, entró fácilmente a una de las puertas que había frente a él: en ese instante se encontró con una sala enorme y con un tubo en medio, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue lo que (o en este caso "quién") estaba dentro del tubo, nada más ni nada menos que Rei Ayanami desnuda, al parecer durmiendo encerrada en LCL. Shinji no lo pensó dos veces y fue a verla más detenidamente con una mezcla de preocupación y excitación al encontrarla tan indefensa y, por qué no decirlo, linda… si, linda era la palabra que describía a Rei Ayanami, su cuerpo entero, extremidades delicadas, deliciosas curvas y un rostro de ángel y ese cabello celeste que adornaba la esbelta figura de la muchacha. Shinji solo atinaba a acercarse lentamente mientras tragaba saliva a chorros ya que cada vez podía ver más claramente los hermosos rasgos de la chica y en especialmente sus zonas que normalmente estarían cubiertas con alguna pieza de tela pero que ahora estaban descubiertas, y listas para tentarlo. Ensimismado se encontraba el muchacho en sus fantasías, que no logró darse cuenta que Rei había abierto sus ojos y que lo miraba directamente; el en cambio se gastaba su tiempo observando los pechos de la chica, quien no se sorprendió ante tal hecho. Después de un rato en que Shinji se deleitaba observando esos turgentes senos de mujer, se le ocurrió verla directamente a la cara, descubriendo que Rei lo miraba a los ojos con la misma cara seria de siempre, haciendo que Shinji se exaltara y dijera lo primero que se le ocurriera.

-¡Rei! Despertaste…

-He estado despierta todo este tiempo comandante.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Ah! Bueno entonces yo…me retiro. "Por un momento olvidé que estaba en el cuerpo de mi padre"

-Comandante…

-¿Si Rei?

-¿Está aquí para otra sesión?

-¿Sesión? ¿a que te refieres Rei?

-Usted sabe, a como ser uno… carnalmente.

-¿Qué? Quieres decir que tú y mi pad… quiero decir, tu y yo, ¿hemos hecho el amor anteriormente?

-¿Hacer el amor? ¿Qué es eso?

-Bueno Rei, creo que a lo que me refiero es a tener sexo.

-Pues si, me ha dicho que es normal entre usted y yo hacer tales cosas ¿o es que he hecho algo mal?

-No, no Rei, no has hecho nada mal. "Maldito viejo, no sólo ha tenido sexo con Ritsuko sino también con Rei, y por lo que me ha dicho, la ha usado como una muñeca con la que coge cuando le da la gana… mierda, ahora mi odio ha subido a un nivel más"

En ese momento un tenue clic retumbaba por la gigante sala, mientras el compartimiento que mantenía recluida a Rei se abría, esparciendo por el piso todo el LCL que había mantenido con vida por largos minutos a la chica, haciendo que Shinji saliera de su tren de pensamientos de odio para su padre al ver a la muchacha acercándosele lentamente. Aunque hace solo unas horas había "perdido su virginidad" con Ritsuko y ya tenía más confianza consigo mismo, su cuerpo aun no sabía como controlarse al ver a una linda chica desnuda frente a él, por lo que sintió como sus pantalones se elevaban producto de la tremenda erección que tenía en ese minuto. Rei, al ya estar acostumbrada a esas reacciones por parte del comandante, se dispuso a desnudarle, para así complacer los deseos carnales de quien le había dado forma humana, pero rápidamente fui rechazada por Shinji quien vio en esto una acción poco caballerosa de su parte, sabiendo que su padre solo la trataba como su puta personal, lo que hacía que él sintiera lástima por la pobre chica , que aunque era mucho más experimentada que él en temas sexuales, nunca había conocido el verdadero amor.

-Lo siento comandante, creí prudente hacer lo que siempre me pide en estas ocasiones, pero si cree que soy mala en eso, le pido me disculpe.

-¡No es eso Rei! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? No tienes por qué hacer esto, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable por cumplir o no cumplir mis estúpidas reglas, eres libre, has lo que quieras, sal de aquí, ve al mundo con tus ojos, no sigas tratando de hacer feliz a este desgraciado que solo te ha hecho pasar penurias y humillación.

-Comandante yo no creo que usted sea un desgraciado, solo quiere un poco de atención y yo puedo brindársela…

-Si crees eso está bien, ¡pero no eres la puta personal de nadie! Se que eres inteligente y que sabes realmente que es lo que hacemos en estas "sesiones" pero tu inexplicable admiración por mí te ha cegado.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Ser libre como cualquier ser humano que anda por las calles de este mundo.

-Pero yo… n-no se como ser libre.

-¿Realmente no quieres salir y conocer el mundo?

-¡Me gustaría!- Reaccionó con ávido entusiasmo la muchacha.- Pero no creo ser capaz de hacerlo sola.

-Rei…

-¿Si comandante?

-¿Hay alguien de tu clase que te guste?

-…

Un silencio se formó por unos segundos, pero Shinji ya tenía la respuesta al ver el sonrojado rostro de Rei Ayanami; para él fue una alegría inmensa ver que aquella chica que al parecer no tenía emociones se ruborizara ante una pregunta tan típica como esa.

-Por tu silencio y mejillas coloradas, creo que es un sí ¿no es asi Rei?

-Pero comandante usted me había dicho que estaba prohibido que me gustaran los chicos.

-¡OLVIDA ESA ESTÚPIDA REGLA! Por una vez te pido que seas sincera conmigo, y no te preocupes no te sancionaré ni nada por el estilo así que respóndeme la pregunta.

-S-si comandante, hay alguien que me gusta.

-Entonces puedes ir y ver el mundo con él, no tienes por qué sentirte sola, te estas convirtiendo en mujer y fijarte en los chicos no tiene nada de malo… y dime, ¿quién es ese chico que tanto te gusta?

-Él…

-¿Si?

-Él es su hijo comandante, estoy e-enamorada de Shinji Ikari.- Titubeó Rei

-…

Al oir esas palabras de Rei, la expresión de Shinji cambió totalmente a una de asombro; no tenía idea de que Rei lo hubiera escogido a él de entre todos lo chicos del colegio como SU hombre, por lo que le tomó de sorpresa, pero lo que no previó fue que su rostro estaba tan estupefacto de asombro, que Rei lo había confundido con un rostro de ira, lo que hizo que la chica se arrodillara ante él y le rogara que no le hiciera daño a Shinji.

-Por favor no haga nada contra él, yo no le he dicho nada aun, él no ha tenido la culpa, yo…

-No sigas Rei, no estoy furioso, al contrario, me alegra que sea mi hijo el que te muestre el mundo, ya que él ha sufrido también por mi culpa.

-Comandante, yo… quiero agradecerle por dejarme ser libre y poder ser uno con Shinji.

-¿Ser uno?- "Bueno si esto es lo que le enseñó mi padre, no creo que tenga otra concepción de lo que es el amor."- Bien, pero no tienes que forzarte a agradecerme, solo sé tu misma.

-No me puedo contentar solo con eso, yo sé que hay algo que le encanta y yo quiero dárselo una última vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

En ese momento Rei se tendió de espalda al suelo y, recostada sobre el resbaloso LCL abrió sus piernas, dejando ver la entrada a lo más recóndito de su ser.

-Comandante, esta es la única forma en que puedo agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mi, por favor tómeme una última vez como pago por dejarme en libertad.

-Rei, yo no puedo…

-Vi cuando estaba en el LCL como miraba mis pechos y mi entrepierna, sé que me desea, por favor hágalo, o no podré irme de aquí.

-Pero te disgusta hacerlo conmigo, puedo verlo en tu mirada Rei.

-Entonces imaginaré que usted es Shinji, así podré satisfacerlo mejor.

-Rei, ¿Estas segura de esto?

-Lo estoy Comandante…

-Shinji, llámame desde ahora Shinji, Rei.

-Shinji…- Lentamente Rei cerró sus ojos mientras imaginaba que quien se desvestía en ese momento era Shinji y no Gendou; por unos momentos, oyó un sonido de ropa cayendo al suelo, y al segundo después el sonido de una respiración en su oído, luego sintió una lamida en su cuello seguida por una seguidilla de besos en todo su rostro, en su frente, mejillas, nariz y por último su boca, la cual fue abierta por la lengua de Shinji y que comenzó a juguetear con la de Rei, mientras ella gemía por las nuevas sensaciones que ella estaba sintiendo, ya que era la primera vez que era besada. A continuación las manos de Shinji comenzaron a bajar por el cuerpo de Rei, presionando sus pechos y descendiendo por su barriga hasta llegar a su punto más sensible; Shinji, ya sabiendo que esa parte de la anatomía femenina era muy delicada, lamió sus dedos antes de tocar ese botón de rosa tan característico de las féminas, para luego masajear suavemente su zona erógena. Las manos ásperas de Gendou se transformaron en seda para Rei al sentirse tocada por Shinji en su imaginación, sin saber que también lo era en la realidad.

Luego de acariciar todo su vientre y entrepierna, Shinji se dispuso a masajear sus muslos y pantorrillas, besando cada parte de su piel desnuda, haciendo que un hilillo de saliva se escurriera por la comisura de los labios de Rei, al sentirse tan bien tratada. Después de tocar, besar y lamer el cuerpo de Rei, Shinji se dispuso a cumplir su tarea final; hacer realidad el último deseo que Rei le había pedido al maldito de su padre, hacer que ella y Shinji fuesen uno, aunque ella no lo supiera, lo haría lo mejor que pudiera, por lo que suavemente de colocó entre las piernas de la chica y con algo de miedo comenzó a penetrarla, haciendo que su vientre se estremeciera como respuesta a la entrada de su miembro en su vagina.

-"¿Qué es esto? Nunca lo había sentido antes, es la primera vez que realmente siento placer al hacerlo ¿será porque me imagino que Shinji es quien me acaricia?"

Shinji, al observar el rostro semi-durmiente de Rei se esforzó más para hacerla feliz, penetrándola una y otra vez, cada vez con más intensidad, haciendo que el cuerpo de Rei se retorciera de placer y su garganta contuviera las ganas de gritar y gemir. Así estuvieron por unos intensos minutos hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar más su creciente fervor dentro de si, y culminaron con un orgasmo simultáneo, entrelazados en un abrazo mutuo en el que Shinji tomó de la cabeza a Rei y le dijo suavemente al oído:

-Rei ahora eres libre, has lo que te plazca, ve, que el mundo te está esperando, y mi hijo estará ansioso por aprender de él junto a ti.

-Gracias comandante, me ha hecho muy feliz.

_**En ese minuto en la residencia Katsuragi:**_

-Misato sé que es una locura pero, ¿podría besarte?

-No es una locura Shinji, y sí, puedes besarme, hasta que te hartes de ello.

-"Lo sabía, sabía que caería ante mí, ahora le haré el amor como nadie antes se lo haya hecho, y después… iré tras Asuka".- Los maléficos planes de Gendou al parecer habían dado frutos, ya que una de la dos mujeres de la casa ya había caído ante sus mentiras y engaños, ahora solo restaba que terminara el trabajo que había comenzado.

-Muy bien, entonces déjame servirme de tus labios.

Dicho esto, Gendou se acercó a Misato y le planto un beso de aquellos de película, primero fueron los labios presionándose fuertemente, pero después la lengua de Gendou irrumpió en la boca de la mujer acariciándola por dentro, por supuesto Misato quedó de una pieza al encontrarse siendo casi literalmente devorada por el hombre que recién había descubierto que amaba, pero pronto salió de su parálisis y se encontró devolviendo el beso con la misma pasión con la cual ella lo recibía. Luego Gendou salió de la boca de Misato y se dirigió a su cuello y cual gato empezó a mordisquear a la mujer haciendo que Misato soltara entre gemidos de éxtasis y dolor, por lo que le reclamo a su amado.

-Shinji, me haces daño si me muerdes así.

-El amor es una mezcla de dolor y placer, o es que no recuerdas la primera vez que fuiste de un hombre. Yo solo hago que te sientas como la primera vez que fuiste amada carnalmente.

-Shinji, eres un… gran amante, solo con esas palabras me has puesto a mil.

-Eso es lo que quería, lo que más me gusta es la sinfonía de gemidos de una mujer excitada.

-Pareces un poeta Shinji.

-Esta noche puedo ser cualquier cosa que desees Misato.

En ese instante, Misato ya no pudo aguantar su libido y comenzó a desnudar a Shinji, primero sacando su camisa, la cual de paso arrancó todos sus botones, para luego comenzar a besar su pecho desnudo, mientras sus manos seguía desnudando la parte inferior de Shinji, sacando de un tirón sus pantalones y sus boxers para revelar la inminente erección de su compañero.

-Misato, no es justo que yo sea el único que esté desnudo.

-Tienes razón, ahora que lo dices, por primera vez siento que mi ropa es una real molestia, me la sacaré de inmediato…

-No espera, déjame hacerlo a mí, quiero desnudarte con mis propias manos.

-Está bien Shinji, desnúdame y veme tal cual soy.

Al decir eso, Gendou sin dudarlo empezó a quitarle la ropa, cual lobo contra caperucita, y admirando a esa belleza de mujer que nunca creyó poseer pero que estaba a pasos de hacerla suya.

-Esa cicatriz en tu pecho es realmente sexy.- dijo el hombre mientras lamía de abajo hacia arriba la herida ya curada, mientras estimulaba los pezones con sus dedos mojado en la saliva de la mujer la cual se esforzaba por comportarse como la mayor de los dos, sin saber quien realmente era el hombre que tenía en frente. Luego de masajear los pechos de la mujer se avocó a la tarea de besar sus hombros y brazos hasta la punta de sus dedos, lo que hizo que se arrodillara frente a la mujer y comenzara a recitarle algunas palabras que había aprendido de cierta película.

-Sabes Misato, los dedos de una mujer son como sus piernas, y reaccionan como tales, la yema de tus dedos representan tus pies, tu primera articulación tu tobillo, la segunda tus rodillas y la tercera…-Dijo mientras besaba esa parte de la mano de la mujer.- Representa tu punto más sensible y que le puede dar a tu hombre el placer más grande de este mundo.

-Shinji, no… no puedo entender como no me di cuenta de mis sentimientos antes.

-Tal vez solo tenía una venda en los ojos Misato.

-Soy la mayor aquí pero parezco una adolescente frente a ti, eso me asusta… y me excita.

-Algunas veces las cosas no son como parecen, puede que sepa más de lo que crees.

-Entonces demuéstramelo Shinji, hazme el amor como nunca antes alguien me lo ha hecho.

-Eso es precisamente lo que pensaba, ahora solo quedan tus pantaletas y te llevaré a la gloria.

El hombre, en un movimiento rápido, quitó las pantaletas a la mujer, la que quedó completamente denuda frente a él mientras a Gendou se le veía el colmillo por detrás de su maléfica sonrisa. Solo faltaba un paso más y esa mujer sería suya, al igual que muchas otras habían caído ante sus palabras venenosas.

-A comer…

-Shinji, quiero conversar un poco contigo y… ¿¡QUE DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!

En ese mismo instante y para sorpresa de ambos, una chica pelirroja, había entrado sin avisar a la habitación de Shinji con intenciones similares a la de Misato, pero quedó de una pieza al ver el espectáculo que sus dos compañeros de departamento le brindaban en ese momento y en un ataque de ira comenzó a insultarlos, especialmente a Shinji.

-¡Shinji, maldito bastardo! Me habías dicho que me amabas ya ahora te quieres acostar con esta, con esta mujerzuela.

Misato aun impactada por lo que acababa de suceder, iba a responderle a la chica a su manera tradicional, pero al ver el claro despecho en el rostro de la chica, supo de inmediato que el enemigo no era ella, sino cierto chico al cual ella se iba a entregar carnalmente.

-Misato, espera esto se puede explicar de una forma muy entendible…

-Shinji, ¿es cierto lo que dice Asuka?

-Escúchame yo nunca le he dicho que… bueno, en realidad ella cree que se lo dije, pero igualmente me gusta, pero yo…

-Ja jaja jajajaja, no lo puedo creer, no puedo creer que a mi edad haya caído en la trampa de un niño precoz, qué estúpida.

-Misato yo de verdad, bueno yo…

-¡TU QUÉ! Acaso vas a negar que haz estado jugando con Asuka y conmigo.

-Espera ¿Misato?- Interrumpió Asuka.- ¿a ti también te dijo que te amaba y toda esa basura?

-Pues, me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero sí.- Dijo mientras recogía su ropa.- Y lo peor es que le creí.

-No puede ser, si no hubieses llegado antes que mí podría haber sido yo la que estuviera en tu lugar…

-…y eso es algo que una buena tutora no se hubiese perdonado jamás.- dijo Misato terminándose de vestirse de forma rápida. Vamos Asuka, dejemos a este imbécil, solo, que eso es lo que se merece.

-Tienes razón, y pensar que jugo con lo que sentía por él, realmente eres una basura Shinji.- Todo lo que sentían fue dicho en su momento y poco después salieron de la habitación dejando a un solitario y desnudo Gendou sentado en la cama.

-…

-Bueno, creo que me han pillado.- Decía Gendou acostándose en la cama con las manos cruzadas por detrás de la cabeza.- Pero a mejores mujeres les he hecho el amor, no estoy para nada enojado… ¡Ah! a quien trato de engañar, katsuragi no me interesaba, pero ahora Asuka no querrá verme ni en sueños… bueno, al menos cuando Ritsuko arregle este problema tendré una segunda oportunidad, y Shinji será el malo de la historia. Cielos estaba tan cerca…

Al parecer a Gendou no le importaba como quedara la reputación de su hijo mientras él saliera ganando, lo cual ya era frecuente en él. Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, especialmente en el Dogma Central, Shinji y Rei yacían aún acostados sin decir palabra, y es que el acto que habían realizado hace pocos instantes los había dejado sin aliento, solo reaccionaron cuando una fuerte alarma comenzó a inundar con su potente estruendo los cuarteles generales de Nerv y una aterrorizada Ritsuko llamaba a los cuatro vientos a Shinji; éste al darse cuenta de lo que ocurria se vistió deprisa y salió a su encuentro.

-¡Shinji, Shinji! ¡O Gendou! ¡O como te llames, ven hacia acá en este instante!

-Ritsuko, llegué, pude oír tu voz.

-Al fin… ¿Donde te encontrabas? ¿Y por qué estás todo sudoroso?

-Es porque corrí para alcanzarte a la brevedad.

-Bueno lo que sea, tenemos un gran problema.

-Ya lo creo, sino me equivoco esas alarmas son producidas por un ángel.

-Exacto, tendrás que presentarte ahora mismo en el puesto de control.

-Voy, pero no creo que mi plug-suit me entre en este cuerpo.

-No me malentiendas Shinji, hoy no vas a pelear, solo dirigirás la operación en la cabina donde está Gendou regularmente.

-¿Qué? Pero yo no sé como dirigir las operaciones y…

-No te preocupes, las estrategias las toma Misato, tu solo quédate observando en la misma posición que tu padre no te pido nada más.

-¿Eso quiere decir que mi padre luchará en el Evangelion?

-¡No! Él no tiene conocimientos de cómo pelear sobre un Eva, "además dudo que Yui lo acepte en la cabina" supongo que le dejaremos esa tarea a Asuka y a Rei

-No puedo creer que yo simplemente me ponga a mirar como Rei y Asuka pelean por nuestras vidas, me siento impotente.

En es momento un gran estruendo sacudió las instalaciones dejando a Shinji y a Ritsuko totalmente sorprendidos.

-No puede ser, ya está aquí.

-Entonces no hay más remedio que ir de inmediato a la superficie. ¡Vamos!

Tal parece que a los ángeles les gusta atacar en los momentos menos apropiados, pero no había otra solución más que luchar por las vidas de los que estaban bajo la tutela de Nerv y todo Tokio-3.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bien, he aquí el ¿tercer capítulo? Bueno, es que me gustó la idea y ahora con el problema del ángel todo se pondrá color de hormiga para nuestros personajes favoritos de Evangelion, para los que querían lemon lamento decepcionarlos ya que en el cap anterior les prometí mucho, pero igualmente tienen una poquita de su dosis así que no reclamen jeje. ¿Cómo lucharán nuestras chicas favoritas después de su encontrón con Shinji y Gendou?, ¿Misato estará muy resentida con Shinji? ¿Derrotarán al ángel, para así tener más lemon? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo… "creo que esto se está desviando de mi idea principal"…


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Evangelion no me pertenecen, este fic solo está dirigido a entretener y como una forma de esparcimiento

**El Ángel ataca!**

Había un silencio poco común en la residencia Katsuragi, y es que después de el espectáculo en el cual estuvieron involucrados Shinji (Gendou), Misato y Asuka, nadie quería hablar con nadie hasta que el teléfono de la casa empezó a pedir que lo descolgaran; al principio nadie quería contestar, pero cuando los celulares de los chicos también comenzaron a sonar, finalmente se dieron cuenta que era algo grave que merecía un poco de atención. Misato en su calidad de tutora fue la primera en contestar el teléfono, dándose cuenta de las nuevas noticias, mientras que Asuka se enteraba por su celular, mientras Gendou, aún desnudo, se contentaba con oír las alarmas que recién comenzaban a sonar por todo Tokio-3.

-Tal parece que me ha salvado un ángel, o tal vez no, ahora que lo pienso.- Dijo Gendou en un tono alegre, cambiando a uno serio rápidamente.

-Asuka, Shinji, por si no lo han notado hay un ángel atacándonos, así que prepárense para la batalla.

-"Espera… ¿eso significa que también tendré que pelear?" Pensó angustiado Gendou al darse cuenta que no todo era maravilloso al estar en el cuerpo de su hijo.- Emm Misato-chan creo que no podré pelear esta vez…

-Primero que todo Shinji, ¡NO ME LLAMES MISATO-CHAN! Segundo vas a pelear a muerte con ese ángel y nos vas a salvar el trasero a todos al igual que lo haces siempre, sino me asegurare de matarte yo misma.

-Estoy lista Misato, espero que el desgraciado de Shinji también lo esté.

-No te preocupes, él está más listo que nunca ¿a que si Shinji?

-Emm estoy desnudo…

-Entonces te vestirás en el auto, ahora nos vamos, rápido que puedo ver al ángel desde aquí.

Unos momentos más tarde el trío ya se encontraba en el auto partiendo a toda velocidad hacia el Geofrente, de más está decir que el copiloto de Misato era Asuka, y Gendou en el cuerpo de su hijo estaba sentado atrás totalmente solo, además de asustado.

-"Mierda, no quiero subirme a esa cosa"- El solo hecho de pensar en ello hacía temblar a Gendou.- "Pero ahora que lo piensa quizá Yui no me acepte en la cabina, debe estar realmente enojada conmigo, pero eso me salvará estoy seguro"

En eso meditaba Gendou cuando el auto de Misato entró a toda velocidad a uno de los hangares y subía al tren que los llevaría a los cuarteles generales de Nerv. Unos minutos más tarde se encontraban dentro de la pirámide gigante, en donde fue tiempo de separarse. Misato fue a su puesto de control a conocer los detalles de la situación y a idear un plan para derrotar al ángel, mientras los chicos fueron a sus respectivos vestidores para colocarse sus plug-suit y así estar listos para la pelea. Gendou, sabiendo que la unidad uno no lo aceptaría, se vio mucho más confiado y usó su vestimenta sin problemas. Luego salió del vestidor de hombres hacia el corredor que dirigía a los pilotos a los Evas encontrándose con sus dos chicas compañeras que lo miraban fijamente; una con una cara de rabia indescriptible, y la otra con un rostro de ensoñación, casi como si estuviera viendo a su príncipe azul, lo que confundió a un poco Gendou ya que nunca había visto esa mirada en Rei, pero no quiso tomarle atención y se encaminó a la jaula de los Evas donde los técnicos de mantenimiento ya la estaba esperando para la operación de rutina, en donde colocaron a Gendou en la cápsula cilíndrica la cual insertaron al Evangelion.

-"Y ahora, el momento de la verdad Yui"

Unos segundos después de haberse introducido en el Eva una voz por el intercomunicador le habló:

-Shinji eres asombroso, tu nivel de sincronización es del sesenta y dos por ciento, has superado tu propia marca personal.- Dijo Maya con entusiasmo.

-¡¿QUÉ? Pero que… cosa…" Yui debe saber que soy yo, entonces ¿por qué?"

-¿Qué cosa has dicho Maya?- Preguntó horrorizada Ritsuko.

-¿Sobre los niveles de sincronización?

-¡No! ¿Acaso G… Shinji está piloteando?

-Bueno… pues si, como siempre lo hace.

-No puede ser, ¡díganle a los de mantenimiento que lo saquen de ahí!

-Olviden esa orden.- Dijo tajantemente Misato.

-Pero… él no se encuentra capacitado, está en una situación muy inestable y…

-Nada de peros Doctora Akagi, en una situación tan delicada como ésta, la Mayor dirigirá las operaciones de combate, y necesito a todos los pilotos para comenzar el ataque.

-Pero que no lo entiendes, él no está bien.

-¿Qué pasa Misato? ¿Vamos a luchar con el ángel cuando haya destruido toda la ciudad?- Preguntaba sarcásticamente Asuka por el monitor.

-No es nada Asuka partirán en un momento. Doctora, Maya acaba de decir que su nivel de sincronización es más del sesenta por ciento, ¿que cosa está mal en él?

-Bueno, es difícil de explicar…

-¡Es suficiente! La Mayor Katsuragi ya ha dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, Shinji va a pilotear como lo ha hecho siempre.- Ordenó con voz autoritaria Gendou (Shinji) sentado en su típica posición con las manos entrecruzadas, y con una sonrisa que era tres veces más maléfica que su sonrisa habitual al ver su propio rostro temblando en el monitor.

-"Ahora si te haré pagar por todo hijo de… tu santa madre."

-Bien Doctora, creo que eso resuelve el problema. Ya oyeron al comandante, ¡catapulten los Eva a la superficie de inmediato!

Al decir esto, los tres Evas fueron rápidamente lanzados a la superficie en donde se encontraron cara a cara con el ángel. Este era un ser algo más pequeño que el Eva pero muy poderoso y rápido, ya que desde fue detectado a donde se encontraba en su posición actual, solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos.

-Muy bien alístense para la batalla, Rei y Asuka se cubrirán detrás de la colina del santuario, mientras Shinji atacará por un costado. Si ven que éste no lo puede hacer solo entonces ataquen, pero solo en ese caso.

-Entendido.- Dijo Rei con un poco de preocupación, al saber que el trabajo difícil lo haría Shinji.

-Está bien Misato, espero que le den duro a Shinji para poder pelear un poco, no quiero oxidarme.- Decía con un claro resentimiento la pelirroja, por lo que había sucedido anteriormente en el departamento.

-Ahora que están todos preparados ¡empiecen el ataque!

Misato dio el arranque a la batalla, haciendo que Rei y Asuka se resguardaran en una colina cercana a espaldas del ángel, mientras apuntaban sus armas contra él, esperando el ataque de Shinji… el que nunca llegó.

-Kinder, acaso no oíste a Misato, ¡dijo que atacaras!- Le reclamaba Asuka por el monitor, pero al hacerlo vio la cara de espanto de Shinji, quién veía al ángel con suficiente horror para que todos en los Cuarteles Generales de Nerv se preocuparan.

-No, esto es demasiado para mí, ¡sáquenme de aquí carajo!

-Comandante, Shinji no está bien, ¡debemos sacarlo de ahí!

-No lo haré hasta que obedezca las instrucciones de la Mayor Katsuragi.

-¡Tú infeliz!- Gritó Gendou con desesperación por el monitor general en donde todas las personas presentes en Nerv HQ podían verlo.- ¡No me puedes hacer esto, déjame salir de aquí por la mierda!

-Te he dicho que no, hasta que derrotes al ángel.

-¡Pero ni siquiera se como mover esta cosa!

-¡Estás bromeando Shinji, en un momento como este! Deja de comportarte como un cobarde y ataca de una buena vez. Gritaba Misato.

-Si Shinji, no te veías tan cobarde hace quince minutos.- Le dijo irónicamente Asuka.

-¡No me digan que hacer, ustedes dos zorras! Y tú maldito da la orden para que me saquen de esta endemoniada cosa.

El rostro de Gendou se había transformado de uno de pánico a otro de rabia incontenible, al ver que su hijo lo iba a dejar morir en el Eva, a pesar de sus reclamos. De más está decir que todo Nerv estaba viendo el monitor perplejo ante las palabras del ex chico tímido Shinji Ikari, que había ganado agallas para enfrentar a su padre solo por el terror que le producía pilotear el Eva, o eso era lo que todos creían.

Por cierto a Misato y Asuka le estaban entrando unas ganas locas de golpearlo hasta matarlo, pero cierto ser celestial se le adelantó a sus deseos y al ver aun estático Eva 01 comenzó a atacarlo sin compasión.

-¡Maldita sea, sabes que no puedo pilotear!

-Tu rango de sincronía es más que suficiente para que puedas defenderte, y por tu bien hazlo pronto o no duraras mucho.

-¡Por favor, por favor padre, sácame de aquí, ayúdame!- Recurriendo al último de sus recursos, Gendo utilizó su lastimera condición adherida con la personalidad de Shinji para que Misato y Ritsuko se apiadaran de él.

-"Mierda no sé lo que le está pasando a Shinji hoy, pero tal vez tiene que ver con lo de esta mañana, y no importa cuán enojada esté no puedo dejarlo morir".- Rei dispara al ángel para que suelte a Shinji; Asuka, cuando el ángel se distraiga recoge al Eva 01 y llévalo a la entrada del elevador que está a doscientos veinte metros.

-Entendido.

- Olviden esa orden.- "Gendo" ordenó

-Señor la vida de Shinji está en juego…- La petición de Misato mas parecía una súplica.

-Mayor le recuerdo que la vida de todos está en juego…

-Y esa es una buena razón para que dejes tu odio de lado por ahora Shinji.- Le aconsejo Ritsuko en voz baja.- Si tu padre muere, tu cuerpo muere y los siguientes en morir seremos todos nosotros.

-No me interesa lo que le pase a esa prisión de carne, lo que quiero es ver sufrir a ese desgraciado, no me importa lo que me pase, al menos así seré feliz aunque sea por unos minutos.

En ese instante se oyó un fuerte "crack" desde el campo de batalla.

-El ángel ha fracturado el brazo izquierdo de la unidad uno.- Informó Maya con preocupación en su voz.- Aunque no parece haber anomalías en los gráficos de sincronía y armónicos el Eva 01 sigue sin moverse.

Misato que había estado repartiendo su atención hacia su discusión con el comandante y la batalla de sus pupilos, no pudo resistir más y, casi en un grito, habló al comandante.

Señor, pido formalmente una retirada estratégica, el Eva 01 está en malas condiciones y la ansiedad del piloto es demasiada para seguir luchando, los Evas 00 y 02 podrían…

-¡NO!

-¿POR QUE?

Otro fuerte crack provino de la pelea de los gigantes, pero ésta vez el crujido hizo que todos los que estuvieran viendo la pantalla soltaran una mueca de dolor por lo que había sucedido.

-E-El ángel ha desprendido el brazo izquierdo en su totalidad, el sistema nervioso del piloto está a punto de sucumbir.

-¡Shinji!.- Gritó Rei que por primera vez en todas las batallas que había librado, perdió el control de si misma e instintivamente mientras gritaba el nombre de Shinji se abalanzó contra el ángel, el que en un movimiento rápido esquivo su ataque y comenzó a castigar un costado del Eva doble cero.

-Esto no pinta bien, ¡Asuka!.- La voz de Misto resonó por el sistema de audio del Eva 02.- ¡Utiliza la ametralladora de partículas y dispara al ángel!

-Misato eso es peligroso, hay posibilidad de que hiera a Rei o a Shinji.- Advirtió Ritsuko, aunque hablando más para ella misma que para la encargada de la misión.- El Eva 01 no puede extender su escudo y el campo AT del Eva 00 está siendo anulado por el del ángel.

-Lo sé pero al menos tendremos una oportunidad de que Rei escape, y podamos planear el rescate de shinji.

-Mayor.- habló Shinji.- ejecute su plan, pero la prioridad será destruir al ángel, no el rescate del piloto de la unidad uno.

-Pero Señor!...

Entonces pasó lo peor.

- ¡Scheisse! La exclamación alemana resonó por todo el centro de comando

-El ángel ha soltado al Eva 00 y está atacando al Eva 02. La unidad prototipo está muy dañada pero aún funcional.

-¿Cómo?

Al interior de Shinji se revolvían emociones contradictorias y algunas nuevas en él. Al ver como la inutilidad de su padre afectaba el resultado de la pelea, y tanto Asuka como Rei salían heridas por ello, su rabia y deseos de venganza contra su padre se convirtieron en preocupación por el bienestar de las dos chicas que estaban siendo apaliadas por el ángel. Shinji sabía que debía haber confiado en el razonamiento de Ritsuko y de Misato, pero cegado por el odio no pudo ver lo que realmente importaba… ¿Y qué era lo que realmente importaba?

-Shinji ¿qué es lo que realmente importa en este momento? Ritsuko le dijo al oído al "comandante" en el mismo momento en el que él se preguntaba lo mismo. Ya no vacilaría, no había razón.

-Asuka y Rei, Ritsuko… Asuka y Rei.

Shinji dejó el centro de mando sin antes dirigirse a Misato.

-¡Misato! ¡Katsuragi Misato! ¡Ejecute el plan de rescate de la unidad uno y su piloto inmediatamente! La unidad doble cero es aun funcional, que Rei haga el trabajo. Asuka está haciendo un buen trabajo resistiendo al ángel, comande la operación antes que la unidad dos caiga.

Con un extraño "Si Señor" Misato acató las órdenes que se le habían impuesto, y no solo fue porque hace unos cuantos minutos se podía notar como el Gendo Ikari casi quería ver morir a su hijo, sino que ésta vez se oía muy… ¿imponente? ¿Solemne? La verdad es que por un momento, para todos los presentes, Gendo Ikari se vio simplemente genial.

Antes de irse, le habló una última vez a Ritsuko al oído: algo que ella nunca hubiese esperado.

-Gracias Doctora Ritsuko, me ha salvado de mí mismo.

-¿Shinji a dónde vas…?

-Ritsuko dile a los hombres que se preparen para la llegada de la unidad 01, los estaré esperando en las jaulas.

-Shinji espera, no me digas… que vas a pilotear.

-El oponente requiere de tres Evas para su neutralización, y aunque me digas que no debo hacerlo, lo hare de todas formas, soy el comandante después de todo.

Luego de retirarse de la comandancia, Ritsuko tomo el puesto dejado por Shinji, mientras Misato hacía lo posible para retirar a la unidad uno del campo de batalla. La blonda doctora no pudo más que sonreír ante un pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza en ese complicado momento.

-"Creo que en verdad, hice de Shinji un hombre. Si solo se quedase en ese cuerpo…

Los pensamientos de Ritsuko fueron cortados estrepitosamente cuando la unidad purpura cayó desde la superficie hacia las jaulas donde quedó inmóvil como lo había hecho hasta ahora; después de sacar a su desmayado piloto y mientras Asuka y Rei peleaban por sus vidas y por las de toda la humanidad, un nuevo personaje jamás pensado que podría pilotear el Eva fue catapultado hasta la superficie con un brazo menos y unas cuantas magulladuras en su armadura, pero dispuesto a luchar por lo que realmente importaba.

-Asuka, Rei, Misato, Ritsuko ¡mírenme!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sé lo que están pensando, ¿Le Cuack no había muerto? ¡Pues no! Solo estaba atareado con algunas cosas y con una sequía mental de esas que matan miles de neuronas por segundo. Pero ahora me avocaré a de finalizar mis historias inconclusas, porque una historia sin final es como la tostada sin margarina o papas fritas sin kétchup. (¿Ahora ven cuando hablo de "sequía mental"?)

Por ahora me concentraré en ésta y en un crossover de Evangelion con Suzumiya series que lo he tenido bastante tirado. Sin más nada que decir por ahora me despido, ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Evangelion no me pertenecen, este fic solo está dirigido a entretener y como una forma de matar el tiempo. Ojalá los de Gainax me comprendan y no me demanden.

De más está decir que este fic contiene escenas tipo lemon, (contenido sexual explícito) las ha tenido desde el principio y no podría faltar en el final, así que ya están advertidos.

**Se descubre el pastel**

Era una pelea dura, el ángel era muy fuerte, las unidades 00 y 02 estaban en malas condiciones y ni hablar de la unidad uno la que fue mutilada cuando el piloto no respondía a las órdenes ni a su instinto de supervivencia. Ahora solo había dos Evas para contrarrestar al ángel, cuyos pilotos luchaban frenéticamente por no ser destrozadas por el monstruo. Misato hacía lo que podía para mantener a las pilotos a salvo, ideando estrategias defensivas, las que habían servido hasta ahora pero no duraría por mucho. Como se veían las cosas ya se vislumbraba un claro ganador hasta que…

-Esto es extraño.- dijo Maya a sus superiores.

-¿Qué ocurre Maya?

-El indicador de lanzamiento está activado, tal parece que un Eva fue catapultado a la superficie.

-¿Qué?! Pero el único Evangelion que tenemos en las jaulas es el Eva uno… no me digas, ¡Shinji!

-Shinji Ikari está en tratamiento por sus lesiones en enfermería.- Contestó seriamente Ritsuko.

-Pero si no es Shinji, entonces quién…

-En ese momento aparece ante todos una pantalla de comunicación en donde se veía a Gendou Ikari en un ajustadísimo plug suit listo para la batalla. Imaginen un rostro relativamente sereno yendo pasivamente hasta la extrema locura; así estaban todos en la sala de mando. De más está decir que Maya ya estaba vomitando para entonces.

-"Y eso que no lo ha visto desnudo" Maya deberías controlar más tu estómago.

-Lo siento Sempai es que es demasia-a-ahhh brrugghh.

Mientras Maya vaciaba su estómago _Gendou _salía a la superficie esperando órdenes de Misato.

-Misato.- Dijo Shinji totalmente enfocado en la batalla.- Dame órdenes.

-"¿Que yo le dé ordenes? pero si él es el Comandante... además desde cuando me llama Misato" Emm dar apoyo a distancia sería una buena opción Señor.

-¿Apoyo? Desde luego que daré apoyo.

En ese instante y para sorpresa de todos, Gendou corrió rápidamente hacia el ángel logrando agarrar uno de sus tentáculos el cual jaló para alejarlo de Asuka con la cual estaba batallando en ese momento, para luego darle una patada que lo mandó a cientos de metros lejos del campo de batalla, dándole un pequeño descanso a la pelirroja.

En el centro de mando, y ya con una recompuesta Teniente Ibuki, miraban asombrados como Gendou luchaba perfectamente en el puesto de piloto de Eva Uno, sacando de apuros a una atónita Asuka.

-Misato, es idea mía o me acaba de salvar el Comandante.

-No es idea tuya, ni yo misma puedo creerlo; lucha excepcionalmente en el Eva, además no acató mi sugerencia, aunque eso no importa, además debería advertirle de forma muy sutil que deje de llamarme Misato.

-Sempai esto es inusual.- Informó Maya a su superiora.- Las Magi indican que la persona que está luchando en el Eva Uno es Shinji, no el Comandante Ikari.

Al fin había llegado el momento que Ritsuko temía, sabía que podía engañar fácilmente a Misato o a los pilotos, pero no a Maya, ya que su conocimiento de las Magi y sus experiencias en batalla la hacían la más lista de los técnicos. Ella no sería fácil de engañar.

-Cómo es eso Maya.- Preguntó Misato curiosa.

-Los indicadores neurales aseguran que el piloto es Shinji, aunque todos sabemos que es el Comandante Ikari.

-¿Sucedió algo similar cuando subió Shinji al Eva?

-Bueno, hubo un pequeño desajuste en los datos que teníamos, pero creí que era una falla temporal. Además su sincronía con el Eva era más alta que lo normal, por lo cual le felicité.

-"Eso fue porque Yui quería darle un escarmiento a Gendou, no me cabe duda".

-¿Alguna idea del porqué de esto Dra. Akagi?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Ritsuko en el momento que Misato le hizo esa pregunta. La doctora mantuvo el silencio hasta que lentamente dejó entrever un pequeño trozo de la gran respuesta que todos esperaban.

-Emm, recuerdan ese pequeño proyecto en el que estaba trabajando hacía un tiempo…

-¿El sistema de transmisión de átomos en forma de ondas electromagnéticas?- Respondió automáticamente Maya.

-Ese mismo... eh, ¿recuerdas que estuvimos charlando lo que podría suceder si teletrasportábamos a un ser vivo sin haberlo perfeccionado completamente?

-Sí, fue realmente educativo Sempai, recuerdo como me explicó que si una mosca entraba en la compuerta podría salir un hombre mosca súper poderoso, ¿o eso lo vi en una película?

-Creo que lo viste en uno de esos viejos vhs's que coleccionas Maya.

-Oh sí ahora recuerdo, Sempai ese hombre era muy ardiente...

-(Carraspeando) Volvamos al tema Maya ¿quieres?

-Claro.- Dijo Maya volviéndose seria, aunque algo ruborizada.

-¿Recuerdas nuestras teorías sobre si transportábamos a dos personas por las dos compuertas al mismo tiempo?

-Sí, lo pensamos mucho y no llegamos a una conclusión perfecta, pero si a muchas especulaciones algunas no muy convincentes, como que la estructura primordial de los seres se cambiarían en cada sujeto y podrían hasta... no puede ser...

-Pues si es lo que creo… así es.

-Por Dios

-¿Qué?

-¡Ay por Dios!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡El Comandante y Shinji han cambiado de cuerpo!

-Shhh, no lo digas tan alto, "como si eso fuese a funcionar ahora"

-¡¿CÓMO?!

Todos en el complejo de mando quedaron boquiabiertos por la revelación de Maya, especialmente Misato, la cual miraba el monitor de la Unidad Uno en donde aparecía Gend- perdón, Shinji en el cuerpo de Gendou Ikari.

-Ritsuko, me estás diciendo que el Comandante Ikari... es Shinji y... ¡Shinji es el Comandante Ikari!

-Pues bueno, hubo un pequeño contratiempo con el transportador que coloqué en tu apartamento, y Shinji sin saberlo lo abrió al mismo tiempo que el Comandante, y… ya sabes el resto. Dijo Ritsuko con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

Por la cabeza de Misato pasaban todas las imágenes de lo acontecido la hace algunas horas atrás, como la persona que ella creía que era Shinji la había besado, mordisqueado y lamido por todos lados de su cuerpo, mientras ella disfrutaba cada caricia que le brindaba su amado, quien resultó ser el Comandante Ikari.

-No puede ser, "ya me preguntaba yo de donde había aprendido tanto sobre excitar a una mujer".

-¿Pasa algo Misato?- Preguntó Ritsuko, sospechando la razón tras el rostro consternado de la mujer de cabellos purpura.

-Naaada no me pasa nada.- Contestó sarcásticamente Misato.- Sólo me pasa que estuve viviendo quién sabe cuántos días con el Comandante Ikari sin saberlo.

-Bueno, iba a decírtelo en su momento, era una situación muy delicada y…

-¡¿Delicada?! ¡¿Situación delicada?! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y Shinji? ¿Estará él bien? ¿Se puede revertir el proceso?

-Tranquila Misato una pregunta a la vez…

-¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice! Asuka y yo nos… Shinji nos engañó y lo descubrimos, ¡le odiamos! Y ahora me dices que era el Comandante…- Misato comenzaba a dejar brotar pequeñas lágrimas de dolor, por haber odiado tan profundamente a quién jamás debió odiar y rabia por haberse dejado llevar por un sentimiento verdadero, que fue correspondido por la persona equivocada.

-Descuida Misato trabajaba en revertir el cambio cuando el ángel atacó, pero deduzco que un intercambio de cables dará buenos resultados.

-Eso espero… entonces Shinji es quién pilotea ¿no? Entonces destrocemos a ese ángel antes de que él lo haga con Shinji y las chicas.- Decía Misato mientras recuperaba su habitual compostura.- ¡Shinji, me escuchas?

Nadie respondió al llamado de Misato.

-Ya todos sabemos que eres tú, la Dra Akagi nos lo acaba de explicar, no hace falta que disimules más.

Antes de que el chico pudiera responder, un fuerte grito proveniente de la pantalla del Eva 02 sacudió todo el Geofrente.

-¡MISATO DIME QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AHORA!- Asuka quien se había concentrado en la batalla escuchó algunas palabras de la conversación que sostenían Ritsuko y Misato desde su intercomunicador.

-"Mierda, Asuka nos escuchó" no pasa nada, tú sólo concéntrate en el ánge…

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Quiero saber por qué llamas Shinji al Comandante!

-Asuka este no es el momento para esto, estamos en medio de una batalla.

-Eso no me importa, hace rato que el Comandante está apaleando al ángel sin ayuda. Él y la chica modelo son suficientes para derrotarlo. ¡Quiero saber por qué llamas Shinji al Comandante!

-No te gustará la respuesta.

-Me da igual, quiero saberla.

-Yo también quiero saberla.- Rei sorprendió a todos con ese comentario

-Rei lo siento, interrumpió Shinji en el Eva Uno.- Siento mucho lo que hice hace unos momentos contigo, por favor perdóname.

-No hay nada que disculpar Comandante...

-¡SÍ, HAY MUCHO QUE PERDONAR! Doctora Ritsuko le ha dicho la verdad a Misato-san ¿me equivoco?

-No te equivocas, ella ya está informada.

-Bien, les diré todo lo que ha sucedido, pero primero hay un ángel con el que tenemos que acabar.

-El ángel que yacía en el piso apaleado a más no poder por parte de Shinji, dio un respingo cuando oyó esas palabras; quiso contra atacar pero una potente ráfaga de la ametralladora de partículas dada justo en su núcleo por parte de Asuka le dio el fin a la criatura celestial.

-No perdamos tiempo, estoy cabreada.

En el centro de mando quedaron mudos ante la súbita reacción de Asuka… "Es mejor no hacer enojar a esta niña" pensaron algunos de los técnicos que contemplaban la escena esperando también la gran verdad del Shinji que ya todos sabían por cortesía de Maya y su boca, pero por cosas del destino Asuka y Rei no acababan de saber.

-Bien Comandante, por favor díganos por qué Misato le llamó Shinji.- Exigió Asuka

-Pues verás… hubo un pequeño incidente con un teletransportador que inventó la Doctora Ritsuko y… perdóname Rei. Soy Shinji.

-Rei, quien estuvo atenta todo el tiempo a las palabras del piloto, y por primera vez para todos los asistentes al culebrón, expresó su asombro abriendo los ojos al máximo, para luego mostrar una gran sonrisa y unas tímidas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. De más está decir que todos se preguntaban que había hecho Shinji para hacer llorar a la-chica-sin-sentimientos Rei.

-Mi padre y yo.- Continuó explicando.- intercambiamos cuerpos por accidente.

-Espera, sólo espera un segundo "Shinji".- Dijo Asuka pálida como un fantasma.- Suponiendo que me creo esa ridícula historia de que cambiaron de cuerpo, eso significa que… Misato, eso significa que…

-Que Shinji es inocente, eso es lo que significa.- Explicó Misato con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Inocente? ¿Inocente de qué?- Preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

-Lo sabrás en su momento, por ahora retírense a las jaulas de contención para luego hablar… en privado.

Haciendo caso a las órdenes de Misato, los tres pilotos Evangelion se retiraron. Asuka, aun consternada por la noticia, Rei sonrojada por los recuerdos que había compartido con Shinji, y éste último curioso de saber de que lo habían exculpado.

Mientras Shinji en el cuerpo de Gendou se relajaba quitándose los restos de LCL en las duchas de varones de Nerv, en las duchas de damas Asuka miraba de reojo a Rei quién se veía ¿feliz? En realidad se veía radiante, totalmente opuesta a su natural personalidad y totalmente opuesta a como se encontraba Asuka en ese momento.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa wonder girl? Desde que salimos de los Evas has estado sonriendo, es… perturbador.

-No es algo que te incumba Segunda.- Dijo Rei de lo más natural, dejando shockeada a la pelirroja.

-¿C-Cómo me contestaste?- Gritó Asuka perpleja por como le había contestado Rei.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi respuesta? Además tú siempre me hablas de esa forma.

-Que asco, la chica modelo quiere copiar mi forma de hablar…

-No quiero copiar tu forma de hablar, es solo que me encuentro muy bien hoy, además no quiero discutir por cosas sin importancia. Es más, la que debería mejorar su carácter ahora eres tú ya que desde que supimos que el Comandante es Shinji, has estado pálida y malhumorada más que de costumbre.- Habló Rei de corrido asustando más a Asuka, para después salir de las duchas tranquilamente. La chica de acento alemán razonó las palabras de Rei por un momento antes de salir de las duchas al igual como lo había hecho la chica de cabellos celestes.

Momentos después Asuka y Shinji se encontraban en la oficina de Misato. Ésta cerró la puerta un poco perturbada por lo que tendría que mencionar y especialmente porque el chico con el que ella quería hablar estaba en un cuerpo de adulto y, para más remate, de su superior. (Hombre que por cierto, odiaba con toda su alma) Pero no era hora de dudar, así que enfrentó el asunto como la adulta que era.

-Así que… ya no debo de llamarte Comandante ¿cierto?

-Pues no. La Dra. Ritsuko les hizo creer que yo era el Comandante para que no cundiera el pánico o se mofaran de él. Pero a mi no me afecta, si quisiera, haría ridiculizar a mi padre hasta verlo en el piso llorando como una niña. Y lo conseguí, aunque el muy desgraciado estaba en mi cuerpo cuando sucedió.

-Ya veo por qué no me dejabas salvarte, pero aun así, debiste ser más sabio y dejar que pudiésemos rescatar a tu padre. Era tu cuerpo al fin y al cabo.

-Sí, tiene razón. Pero al final pude comprender lo que realmente era importante en ese momento, y eso era salvar a todos y en especial a Asuka y Rei.

-No te creas un héroe por hacer lo que debiste hacer desde el principio. Baka Shinji…

-No es mi intención hacerme el héroe Asuka, nunca lo ha sido. Bien Misato-san, creo que nos había dicho que íbamos a hablar algo importante. ¿Qué es?

Misato vaciló al hablar, y es que no podía decirle lo que ocurrió con su padre así nada más y menos decirle los sentimientos que habían aflorado por su protegido. La mujer trató de buscar las mejores palabras para comenzar.

-Emm ¿y como lo has pasado en el cuerpo de tu padre? jeje.- "Pero que pregunta más estúpida he hecho… y por qué me río como tonta".

-Mi padre, les hizo algo ¿verdad?

Al decir esto, las dos mujeres se tensaron de inmediato y se dieron unas miradas discretas.

-Entonces es cierto.- Dijo Shinji al ver la reacción de ambas.

-Eso no es ciert…- trató de calmar la situación Misato.

-¿Como lo supiste?!- Exclamó la pelirroja.

-¡Asuka!- Le llamó la atención la mujer de cabellos purpura.

-¿De qué sirve ocultárselo?! Shinji tu padre nos…

-¡Basta!

-¡Por favor Misato-san! Déjame saberlo. No quiero volver a mi cuerpo sin saber que es lo que éste ha hecho por ahí sin mí. ¿Tan malo es lo que hizo mi padre?

Misato solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Trató… de v-violarlas? Tartamudeó el joven en cuerpo de adulto.

-Sí, y casi lo consigue.- Dijo sin rodeos Asuka.

-Cabrón… ¡MALDITO CABRÓN!- Reaccionó violentamente Shinji, golpeando la pared a su lado.

-¿Como sabías… lo que él quiso hacernos?- Preguntó avergonzada Misato.

-Ritsu… la Dra. Akagi me dijo que es lo que podría pretender mi padre. Me dijo que trataría de seducirlas para llevárselas a la cama. Al principio no lo tomé en serio, pero ahora veo que no estaba equivocada. Pero nunca creí que usaría la fuerza para violarlas. ¡Como lo odio!

-Las dos mujeres se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos, reflexionando si decirle la verdad o dejarle creer que Gendou las había tratado de coger por fuerza. Después de meditarlo, ninguna dijo comentario alguno. En ese instante tocaron a la puerta de la oficina y para sorpresa de todos, era Ritsuko.

-¿Como están todos?- Nadie respondió.- Veo que no muy bien. Bueno vamos al grano, les traje buenas nuevas: he revisado mi creación y la he calibrado para que Shinji aquí presente y el Comandante regresen a sus respectivos cuerpos. No me fue fácil pero lo logré al fin; de todos modos tuve en parte la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Entonces, ¿puedo volver a mi cuerpo? ¿Ahora?!

-Sí Shinji, puedes hacerlo pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó curioso.

-Debes entrar con tu padre en el portal.

-No creo que él tome la idea de regresar a su cuerpo de buena manera.

-Ciertamente, ya que fui a contárselo justamente después de que reordenara mi máquina. Y no le gustó la idea.

-¿Él ya despertó?- Preguntó Misato algo enojada

-Sí, aún está en enfermería por sus lesiones, pero está consiente.

-Iré a verle.- Dijo con convicción Shinji

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron sorprendidas Asuka y Misato

-Iré a enfrentarlo.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?- Preguntó seria Ritsuko

-Por supuesto; lo encararé y le diré unas cuantas verdades a ese tipo.

-Shinji, sé como te sientes, pero no te dejes llevar por tus emociones, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que lo hiciste. Además el sistema nervioso de tu cuerpo resultó muy lastimado, así que ni pienses en golpearle o algo por el estilo. Cualquier lesión en este momento sería mortal.

-¿Qué tan dañado está mi cuerpo?

-Tu espina está dañada, no puedes caminar aunque tienes sensibilidad; pero descuida, es solo temporal.

-No te preocupes Ritsuko, eso solo mejora las cosas. Dijo el hombre partiendo del lugar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡Shinji!- Gritó Ritsuko, pero era tarde. Éste ya se había ido.

Mientras Shinji y la Doctora Akagi discutían, Misato y Asuka observaban la conversación minuciosamente, al notar la familiaridad con la cual hablaban.

-Ehem, Doctora.- Habló Asuka.- Desde cuando Shinji y usted son tan cercanos.

-¿Cercanos?- Ritsuko dio un respingo al oír esa pregunta.- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Trató de evadir la respuesta.

-Se veía como que se hubiesen hecho buenos amigos, como no agregan el –san a sus conversaciones...- Dijo Misato entrelazando sus brazos. Asuka movió la cabeza aprobando lo dicho por la Mayor.

-Y ustedes se ven como si tuvieran un arrebato de celos.

-(…silencio…)

-Lo ven, acerté.

-Eso n-no es cierto.- Dijeron ambas visiblemente avergonzadas.

-Dicen eso pero su sonrojo dice otra cosa.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que está muy cerca de Shinji.

-Tal vez sea cierto, después de todo cuando dos personas hacen el amor se hacen más íntimos.

-Ciertamente…

(Silencio otra vez…)

-¿Q-qu-qu-que-qué dijo?!

-Será mejor que se den prisa.- Dijo Ritsuko con una pequeña sonrisa.- De lo contrario me lo dejaré solo para mí.- Dejando a unas perplejas Misato y Asuka, la blonda Doctora salió del cuarto.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Todo el personal de Nerv que pasaba por ahí a esa hora, no sabía como comportarse delante de él. Ya el rumor se había expandido por todo el cuartel, pero igualmente era difícil comprender la situación de que padre e hijo habían intercambiado cuerpos. Algunos le saludaban marcialmente; otros solo se le quedaban viendo expectantes. Solo uno tuvo la valentía de dirigirle la palabra al cuerpo de Gendou Ikari que pasaba serio y distante por el pasillo que conducía a la enfermería.

-Buen trabajo allá afuera Shinji.

-Gracias, como siempre ¿no?- Dijo y se sonrió.

Todos quedaron perplejos al ver a Gendou Ikari sonreír. Aunque sabían que era Shinji igualmente se sorprendieron.

Luego de dejar boquiabiertos a los subordinados de su padre, Shinji se dirigió a paso rápido donde se encontraba su cuerpo. Algunas enfermeras trataron de detenerle, recurriendo al hecho de que Gendou estaba muy malherido, pero esa no fue excusa suficiente para separarlo de su destino. Tenía que hablar con él. Ya dentro del cuarto de la enfermería vio a su padre que yacía acostado con una ¿sonrisa?

-Sabía que vendrías Shinji.

-Infeliz ¿por qué dañaste a Misato-san y a Asuka?!

-¿Dañarlas? No hice nada que ellas no quisieran…

-Desgraciado, aun lo niegas. Ellas ya me lo contaron todo. Me contaron como quisiste violarlas.

-¿Cómo? ¡Ah, ya entiendo! Jaja ¿así que eso te dijeron? Deben estar realmente avergonzadas si es que te han dicho eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Tú usaste la fuerza para someterlas…

-Eres un mocoso raquítico sin nada de músculo, ¿cómo crees que con este cuerpo pude violar a dos mujeres?

-Entonces… ¿qué hiciste?!

-Sabes… en toda mi vida he cogido con cuanta mujer se me haya cruzado, pero al menos tenía que tener dos semanas de trabajo para llevármelas a la cama. Pero cuando estuve en tu casa, ni siquiera tuve que hacer el más mínimo trabajo para seducir a esas dos bellezas con las que vives. No tienes idea de cuanto te aman esas dos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó incrédulo Shinji.

-¡Te mintieron idiota! No las violé, ellas solas se entregaron a mí, aunque claro, ellas creían que era tú.

-Ellas me… ¿quieren?

-No solo eso, te desean con todo su ser. Cielos, no puedo creer que tuve un hijo tan idiota.

-Maldito, ¡jugaste con sus sentimientos! Me odiaron por tu culpa.

-Y que hay de ti, Ritsuko vino aquí y me contó que la pasó muy bien mientras no estaba como Comandante. También me vino a ver Rei, se veía radiante. Nunca antes la había visto así, y sé por qué es.

-…

-¿No dices nada? Entonces lo que creo es cierto. Tal vez no seas tan idiota como parece.

-Ya no aguanto más lo que dices.- Shinji perdió el control de sí mismo y tomó a su padre entre sus brazos.

-¿Que crees que haces? Si me haces daño tu cuerpo no se recuperará.

-Hmm, no puedo creer que veles por mi seguridad. Menos ahora. No te preocupes, como dijiste no soy tan idiota como para hacerme daño. Solo haré lo que debí hacer desde el principio en vez de escuchar tu cháchara.

Saliendo de la enfermería se encontraba Ritsuko esperando a Shinji, mas se sorprendió cuando vio salir a padre e hijo del recinto de emergencia.

-Shinji ¿qué haces con tu padre?

-Ritsuko, ¿dónde está el portal?

-En mi oficina igual que al principio, ¿no me digas que quieres entrar ahora?

-Solucionar esto rápidamente es lo mejor. Además ya no deseo estar más tiempo en este cuerpo.

-Como quieras, pero recuerda que la salida del portal está en el departamento de Misato.

-Entonces diles que me busquen allá.

-Entendido Shinji, Gendou ¿tienes alguna objeción?

-No puedo ni siquiera moverme ¿qué crees que pueda objetar?

-Cierto.

-Bien, ya es hora.- Diciendo esto, Shinji partió con su padre en brazos al portal donde todo había comenzado y, dando un paso al frente, entró a la cabina que lo llevaría de nuevo a la normalidad. La luz lo cegó por un momento. Luego se dio cuenta de que no podía mover las piernas y de que estaba sostenido por alguien.

-Creo que funcionó.- Habló Shinji con su propia voz.

-Sí, funcionó.- Habló esta vez la voz de su padre, quien lo mantenía en sus brazos.- ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Eso no es algo que te incumba. Ahora vete de mi hogar.

-Como quieras, pero primero hay algo que tengo que hacer.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí… hey ¿qué? Espera ¿qué haces?

-Solo te daré un obsequio.

Shinji, quien solo vestía una bata de hospital, fue desnudado por Gendou y literalmente dejado en medio de la sala de estar. El chico, al no poder caminar, se arrastraba por el piso sin lograr avance significativo.

-Maldito seas, ¡por qué me haces esto!

-Ya te lo dije, es un obsequio. Más tarde lo comprenderás.

Después de aclararle las cosas a su hijo, Gendou partió a Nerv HQ de forma tradicional. (No quería usar el invento de la Doctora Ritsuko otra vez) Y mientras el Comandante se alejaba del departamento, Asuka y Misato llegaban a éste rápidamente. Al entrar vieron inmediatamente a Shinji recostado en el piso, desnudo mirándolas con vergüenza, cubriéndose como podía sus partes íntimas.

-Shinji, ¿eres tú?- Preguntó con recelo Asuka.

-Sí, soy yo.-Dijo algo resignado.- Mi padre me desnudó y me dejó aquí tirado el muy desgraciado.

-Ese infeliz…- Dijo Misato aun no muy convencida.- Asuka ayúdame, lo llevaremos a su habitación.

-E-Esta bien…- Contestó Asuka dudosa.

Tomando de cada lado a Shinji, lo trasladaron a su cuarto y lo recostaron en su cama. Las mujeres no pudieron dejar de desviar la vista de la masculinidad del chico, la cual reaccionó al tacto de ellas. Shinji, enojado consigo mismo trataba de todos los modos de ocultar la ya visible erección que estaba teniendo, sin lograrlo, y era de esperar ya que apenas podía mover los brazos. Misato pudo entender, viendo esta reacción de su protegido, la vergüenza que estaba pasando. Fue entonces cuando creyó realmente que ese era el Shinji que amaba y no el padre de éste.

-Asuka por favor, podrías dejarnos solos por un momento.

-¡Qué!

-¿De qué te sorprendes? Solo quiero hablar a solas con él.

-Está bien.- Dijo a regañadientes Asuka.

Después de salir de la habitación la pelirroja cerró la puerta corrediza tras de sí, pero eso no la imposibilitaría de espiarlos, así que pego oreja a la puerta para oír toda la conversación.

-Shinji…- Dijo Misato con algo de vergüenza.- Puedo recostarme a tu lado un momento.

-C-Claro.

El chico estaba sorprendido por la tímida actitud de su tutora, ya que eso no era normal en ella. Se estaba preguntando el por qué cuando las palabras de su padre les llegaron a su mente… "te desean con todo su ser".

-Hablaste con tu padre ¿no?

-Sí, hablé con él.

-¿Qué… qué fue lo que te dijo?- Tartamudeó Misato con clara timidez en su voz.

-Me dijo algo de lo cual quiero estar seguro. Misato-san tú ¿me amas?

Misato se estremeció al escuchar esa pregunta. Creía que Gendou no le diría a su hijo las cosas que pasaron, pero con esa pregunta Shinji le había aclarado todo: Gendou le había contado la verdad. Pero preocuparse de nada servía y debía afrontar la situación con valor y determinación.

-Sí Shinji. Al principio creí que era un sentimiento pequeño hacia ti, pero cuando tu padre estuvo aquí me di cuenta de cuanto te quiero.

-¿Tanto como para hacer el amor conmigo?

Misato se sacudió terriblemente esta vez.

-Espera, yo no quise… tú padre me sedujo y…

-Entonces fue todo culpa de él, justo lo que creí. Tú no me amas Misato-san, solo amaste a mi padre el cual estaba en mi cuerpo.

Misato pudo ver tristeza en el rostro de su joven protegido. Y no era para menos.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Sí lo es

-¡No es cierto!- Dijo la mujer de cabellos púrpura abrazando al joven.- Yo te amo. Es solo que no me había dado cuanta de mis sentimientos hasta que tu padre me sedujo. Por favor créeme.

-Misato-san…

-Si no me crees, entonces te lo probaré. Y por favor, llámame solo Misato.

-Espera, ¿qué haces?

-Tú padre te lo dijo ¿no? Que casi me acuesto con él. No te preocupes solo terminaré lo que empecé.

-¿Que no me preocupe? ¡Ahh!- Gimió Shinji al sentir las manos de su tutora en su miembro.

-¿Te gusta? Pues eso no es todo, queda mucho por delante.

Inclinándose, Misato acercó su boca al falo de Shinji dándole una rápida lamida la que hizo recorrer un escalofrío por la espina al joven. Éste, el cual nunca se imaginó tener a esa mujer a la cual consideraba como una madre en una situación parecida, se encontraba en un difícil predicamento. Él quería mucho a su tutora, pero no de manera sexual, al menos hasta ahora, por lo que intentaba por todos los medios detenerla pero en su penoso estado era poco y nada lo que podía hacer.

Luego de lamer en repetidas veces el miembro de Shinji, Misato introdujo éste en su boca por completo, lo cual logró sacar un grito ahogado por parte del muchacho que aún no podía creer que su tutora le estuviera haciendo eso. Pero había una persona que se lo esperaba y que no aguantaría tal hecho.

-¡Misato, tú perra!- Entró Asuka a escena.

-¡Asuka!

-¿Creíste que podrías dejarme fuera del camino haciéndole una mamada a Shinji? ¡Pues estás equivocada!

-Asuka, Misato-san que les ocurre…- Preguntó difícilmente Shinji

-¡Tú cállate!- Gritó Asuka.- Esto es entre nosotras dos.

-Asuka, mi intención no era… no quería…

-¡Mientes!

-Por favor entiéndeme…

-¿Qué quieres que entienda? ¿Qué querías quitarme a Shinji?

-¡Está bien, lo admito! Lo quiero solo para mí ¡porque lo amo!

-Pues yo también lo amo y no dejaré que lo apartes de mí.

-Pues eso está por verse niñita.

-¡Oh! Así que eso crees… por qué no hacemos que Shinji decida quién es la mejor.

-Está bien. Voy a barrer el piso contigo.

Después de discutir, ambas se acercaron donde Shinji, quien las veía con rostro de cachorrito asustado.

-¿Q-Qué me van a hacer?- Preguntó atemorizado.

La pregunta no fue contestada, solo pudo observar como las dos mujeres se quitaban sus ropas para luego acercar sus cabezas a su ingle. Ahí comprendió lo que le iban a hacer.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Gimió cuando pudo sentir dos lenguas pasar por su masculinidad, lamiéndolo como si fuese un caramelo.

-¡Apártate! No me dejas lamérselo como corresponde.

-Ni creas niña, no te lo dejaré en bandeja de plata.

-¿E-Es que ninguna piensa parar esto?

-¡No hasta que decidas!

-¿Decidir qué?

-Decidir quién de nosotras lo hace mejor.

-Eso es imposible.

-Ahora que lo pienso…- Dijo Asuka ignorando a Shinji.- Sé lo que más te gustará.

Incorporándose la chica tomó el pene de Shinji y lo dirigió hasta su húmeda entrepierna.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?!- Gritó alteradamente Misato.

-Terminar el trabajo, además no hay nada mejor para Shinji que una gatita virgen.

-¡Eso no es justo! Sabes que no puedo competir contra eso…

-… y yo no podía competir con una maestra en hacer mamadas, así que cállate y observa.

-Asuka ¿estás segura que esto es lo que quieres?- Preguntó Shinji entre el éxtasis de las mujeres.

-Creo que es un poco tarde para decir esto, pero te amo y siempre he fantaseado con hacer el amor contigo.- Dijo Asuka sonrojándose.

-Es la primera vez que te veo sonrojarte Asuka ¿es que decir "te amo" es más vergonzoso que desnudarte ante mí?

-Eso creo. Entonces ¿puedo…

-Claro que puedes.

Para el placer de ambos jóvenes, Asuka hundió el roble de Shinji dentro de su ser, soltando un quejido al principio, para luego dar rienda suelta al placer. Shinji, quien aun estaba recostado, no se dio cuenta de cuando fue que la parte inferior de su cuerpo cobró de nuevo vida, ni menos cuando empezó a mover las caderas por inercia frente a una triste Misato, quien veía la escena con envidia. Lo que fue notado por el chico.

-Misato, ven.

-¿Qué?

-Déjame tenerte también a ti.

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-Mi lengua aun está libre.

-Quieres que… tú quieres ¿lamerme?

-Justo como tú lo hiciste conmigo, si quieres piensa que solo te estoy devolviendo el favor. Vamos ven.

Con un poco de recelo al comienzo, Misato se situó sobre la cabeza de Shinji dejando expuesta su intimidad a los ojos de éste, e igual a como lo hizo con Ritsuko, Shinji comenzó a lamer esa jugosa entrepierna con pasión mientras empalaba a Asuka una y otra vez.

-Justo como lo pensé, Misato es hermosa también aquí abajo.

-No digas eso, me avergüenzas.

-Pero es la verdad Misato, cada parte de tu ser es maravilloso.

-Realmente crees eso… ¡ah!- Gimió la mujer de cabellos morados al sentir otra vez la lengua de Shinji trabajar en su clítoris.

-¿Qué si lo creo? Por supuesto que lo creo.

-¿Y a mi no me dirás nada?- Preguntó Asuka con ojos expectantes ante la respuesta de Shinji.

-Solo puedo decir que te vez tan tierna. Para ser sincero nunca creí verte de esta forma

-Shinji, ¿quieres correrte?- Preguntó Misato lo que extrañó a Shinji.

-Pues mentiría si dijera lo contrario.

-Entonces cambiemos Asuka.

La pelirroja que estaba en un estado de trance por el placer que estaba sintiendo difícilmente pudo contestar a la petición de Misato.

-¿Por qué debería cambiar de lugar contigo?

-Bueno, si quieres que Shinji se corra lo estás haciendo mal, solo tú estás disfrutando. Después de todo eres solo una principiante.

-Shinji ¿es que no te gusta como lo hago?

-Claro que me gusta Asuka, pero me gustaría verte a ti también… bueno, es algo vergonzoso de decir pero, me gustaría lamerte allí.

Asuka se puso colorada igual que su cabello.

-B-Bueno, si t-tú lo dices, no me queda otra alternativa.- Tartamudeó nerviosa.

Misato y Asuka cambiaron de lugares, quedando ésta última sobre el rostro de Shinji, exponiendo su vulva a los ojos de muchacho. La pelirroja se veía intranquila, como si algo le molestara.

-Asuka, te veo inquieta ¿pasa algo?- Preguntó el chico con sincera preocupación.

-No es nada kinder, tú solo empieza lo que ibas a hacer.

-Entonces baja tus caderas por favor.

La chica no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Asuka es que te da miedo que yo…

-¡Se supone que solo tenía que penetrarme y ya! Esto es muy vergonzoso.- Dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos. De pronto una fuerza la empujo desde los hombros hacia abajo dejando su intimidad justo en los labios del chico.

-¿Qué se supone que haces Misato?!

-Si no eres capaz de entregarle todo a Shinji, entonces no lo mereces.- Dijo la mujer con total seriedad. Asuka pareció entender el mensaje, ya que luego de las palabras de Misato se veía con rostro decidido.

-Muy bien Shinji, aquí me tienes, en una postura muy vergonzosa. Haz lo que quieras conmigo.

El chico, al ver la determinación de Asuka, abrazó las caderas de la chica y comenzó a juguetear con la lengua sobre los pliegues de su sexo, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera toda la espina de la pelirroja. Luego de eso, introdujo la lengua dentro de la muchacha. Moviéndola de un lado para otro hacía que Asuka se retorciera una y otra vez por el placer que sentía, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo ya que seguía con las manos en su rostro, pero Shinji podía claramente sentir los gemidos que salía de su boca encendiéndolo más de lo que estaba. Después de un rato Shinji sintió que debía de hacer algo nuevo, así que a su lengua se le unió sus dedos los cuales se lubricaron al instante con los jugos que salían de Asuka. Experimentando, Shinji comenzó suavemente a acariciar el sexo de su compañera para luego introducir dos dedos y moverlos en todas direcciones. Al notar que la reacción de la pelirroja fue una fuerte sacudida, el muchacho comenzó a masturbarla mientras que con su lengua masajeaba gentilmente su clítoris. Así continuó el chico por largos minutos hasta que en un arrebato de pasión Asuka enterró la cara de Shinji entre sus piernas mientras movía las caderas rápidamente frotando su acalorada entrepierna en el rostro de Shinji. Sus fluidos corrían libremente por la comisura de los labios del joven piloto, el cual trataba de beberlos como si fuera el néctar más delicioso Después de unos largos minutos de jugosa pasión, Asuka sintió como una serie de orgasmos invadían su cuerpo, haciendo arquear su espalda, y dar un poderoso gemido, para luego caer de bruces a la cama respirando agitadamente. Todo esto visto por una hermosa mujer de cabellos purpuras.

-Wow, eso fue intenso, deberíamos probarlo alguna vez tú y yo.- Dijo Misato a Shinji viendo como se recuperaba Asuka de su corrida.- Pero por ahora lo haremos a la manera tradicional.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó tontamente el chico, aun embobado por lo que había pasado con Asuka.

Recostándose de espalda y abriendo lentamente las piernas Misato dejó entrever la entrada a lo más recóndito de su ser.

-¿Qué quiero decir? Que te quiero dentro mío Shinji, ya no aguanto las ganas. Por favor hazme el amor.

Al muchacho le pareció más que una petición, una súplica, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en tumbarse sobre la mujer.

-Fui una tonta todo este tiempo, creyendo que podría vivir normalmente a tu lado sin notar lo lindo que eres. Eres el mejor Shinji, que nadie te diga lo contrario.

-Y tú eres la mejor tutora que podría tener. Sin ti hubiera muerto de soledad.

-Eres tierno, valiente y guapo…

-Y tú alegre, comprensiva y… sexy.

Mientras los dos se decían sus cualidades, sus bocas se fueron acercando hasta que se fundieron en un apasionado beso en donde ambos daban todo de su ser, Explorándose mutuamente, sus lenguas danzaban pegadas la una con la otra. El solo contacto de ellas era electrizante, pero no lo suficiente para satisfacerlos. Misato abrazo a Shinji con sus brazos y sus piernas, diciendo con ello que todo estaba bien y que podía comenzar. El muchacho ya no tenía dudas y hundió su miembro dentro de la mujer de cabellos purpuras para luego bombear una, otra y otra vez. El interior de Misato era caliente muy caliente y húmeda, y con cada vaivén de las estocadas, Shinji sentía una succión muy placentera, lo que lo encendía más aún. Podía oír como su carne se frotaba con la de ella haciendo un ruido peculiar. Luego de unos minutos, Shinji encontró un lugar muy sensitivo dentro de Misato, ya que cada vez que rozaba ese lugar ella contraía sus músculos, apretando su masculinidad.

-Misato, si sigues apretándome así ¡me voy a correr!

-Hazlo, yo también estoy a punto.

Sintiendo que el clímax se avecinaba, Shinji besó a Misato ahogando así el grito de placer de ambos. Un orgasmo recorrió todo el cuerpo del chico, mientras algo similar pasaba en el de la mujer, la que se estremecía por completo. Después de unos segundos, la pareja recobró el aliento. Estaban sudorosos, agitados, y con una gran sonrisa marcada en sus caras; lo habían hecho con una persona especial, una persona a la cual admiraban por lo que se sentían felices de haber llegado a ser uno. Pero habían olvidado a alguien…

-Eso se ve bastante interesante Shinji, por qué no lo intentamos más tarde…

-Asuka…- En el momento de que Shinji iba a contestarle a Asuka, ésta se le adelantó y le plantó un profundo beso.

-¡Hey! Gata ladrona, Shinji es mío.- Exclamó vigorosamente Misato

-Eso nunca, no mientras este aquí para impedirlo- Respondió Asuka, colocando el rostro del chico entre sus pechos.

En ese momento el teléfono del departamento comenzó a sonar y, aunque nadie quería ir al principio, Misato fue de mala gana a contestar, ya que después de todo era su hogar. Al otro lado de la línea, Ritsuko esperaba impaciente.

-¿Diga?- Contestó desganadamente Misato, ya que lo único que quería en ese instante era estar al lado de Shinji.

-Misato Katsuragi, ¡demando saber inmediatamente que fue de Shinji!

-Ritsuko… no te preocupes él está bien, cambió de cuerpo justo como lo anticipaste.

-Bueno es que soy una genio y… ¡eso no importa! ¿Cómo está su salud?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si no lo recuerdas, su cuerpo salió muy lastimado en su última batalla.

-Oh si, no te preocupes, veo que se encuentra muy bien…

-No me importa lo que TÚ veas, quiero hacerle un chequeo completo por si tiene alguna secuela en su columna o en algún otro lugar.

-Emm, ¿tiene que ser hoy? Es que estamos un poco ocupados…

-¿Ocupados? ¡Qué puede ser más importante que la salud del tercer piloto!

"Sexo salvaje" pensó para si misma Misato.

-No me digas que has estado usando a Shinji para tus propios propósitos otra vez.

-Noooo, como crees…

-Entonces no tendrás problemas en traerlo en tu carro para examinarlo.

-¡Ah!- Suspiró Misato.- Está bien Ritsuko lo llevaré a Nerv SOLO POR SU SALUD, ¡pero no le hagas cosas extrañas!

-¿Qué cosas extrañas?

-Tú ya sabes, no tienes por qué hacerte la inocente.

-Está bien Misato, creo que ya he entendido. Sigues celosa. Solo tráelo lo más pronto posible a Nerv por su propio bien.

-¡No estoy celosa! Adiós.

De vuelta a la habitación de Shinji, Misato vio a Asuka muy pegada a este último con cara de curiosidad.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó la pelirroja aun aferrada a Shinji.

-Ritsuko. Quiere que lleve a Shinji a Nerv para hacerle unos exámenes.

-Sí claro, y yo soy una inocente paloma… esa perra, apuesto que quiere hacerlo otra vez con él.

-Eso mismo es lo que pienso.- Dijo Misato haciendo una mueca.

-Esperen, ¡cómo saben que la Doctora y yo…!

-¿…tuvieron sexo? Ella nos lo dijo. No puedo creer que te hayas encamado con esa… bueno, ya es parte del pasado. Ahora vamos a darnos una ducha y luego partir a Nerv.

-¿Le vas a hacer caso Misato? – Preguntó horrorizada Asuka.

-Aunque no quiera admitirlo ella tiene un punto. Es la salud de Shinji la que está en juego, y no puedo dejar que algo malo te pase.- Dijo Misato mirando al joven piloto.

-Entonces yo también iré, no lo dejaré solo con ella.- Replicó Asuka.

-Tenía contemplado que dirías eso; no pondré objeción si eso piensas.

-Entonces vamos Shinji ¿puedes pararte cierto?

-Eso creo…

Después de unos cuantos minutos bajo la regadera junto con Misato y Asuka, quienes se limpiaban sus cuerpos junto con el de Shinji, éste iba partiendo a Nerv escoltado por sus dos nuevas amantes para su revisión médica.

Cuando llegaron, una preocupada Ritsuko los esperaba.

-Tardaron bastante…

-Tuvimos que hacer algunas cosas primero.

-Claro, como sea. Ahora Shinji, acompáñame a la enfermería.

-¡Nosotras también vamos…!

-¡No! El paciente es Shinji, ustedes no tienen nada que hacer con él.

-¡¿Cómo que no?! Yo soy su tutora…

-Y yo soy… soy… ¡Soryu Asuka Langley!

-Eso me da igual, no tienen permiso para entrar en la enfermería y se acabó la discusión.- Dijo Ritsuko cerrando de un golpe la puerta y poniéndole seguro. Desde afuera se podían oír como las dos lanzaban maldiciones, una en japonés y la otra en alemán.

-Que se quejen todo lo que quieran, ahora no podrán molestarnos.- Dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa.- Y bien Shinji, ¿como te has sentido? ¿Algún problema en tu espina?- Preguntó la Doctora mientras preparaba el scanner.

-Solo al principio, luego me recuperé.- Contestó el muchacho desnudando su torso.

-Eso tengo que comprobarlo por mí misma.- Dijo la mujer ayudando a Shinji a quitarse su camisa, para luego comenzar a besar su torso desnudo.

-Ritsuko, que haces…

-Ya te lo dije, comprobando que tu salud ha sido restaurada.- Dijo mientras lamía los pectorales del muchacho, masajeando su abdomen, acariciando su cuerpo. Shinji no opuso resistencia alguna; le encantaba lo que estaba sintiendo, como le atendían. Sin duda Ritsuko era una mujer experimentada en las artes amatorias ya que, sin siquiera tocar la parte inferior del chico, ésta estaba reaccionando a sus caricias. El miembro del piloto Eva lentamente comenzaba a cobrar vida y la Dra. Akagi se había dado cuenta, por lo que lentamente bajó las últimas prendas que cubrían a Shinji, dejando expuesta su virilidad.

-¡Wow! que tenemos aquí… es la primera vez que lo veo en su plenitud, y puedo decirte que no tienes nada que envidiarle a otros hombres.

-Ritsuko, no entiendo por qué lo haces…- Preguntó Shinji dudoso.

-Supongo que desde que decidiste pilotar el Evangelion cuando viste a tus amigas en peligro…- Comenzó a explicarse Ritsuko.- Podría decirse que te veo más recio, más hombre. Y cuando me doy cuenta de que fui yo quien te hizo hombre al robarte tu castidad, veo que hice el amor con alguien espectacular, y algo en mi interior me dice que quiero hacerlo otra vez contigo, pero con tu cuerpo, ya no el de tu padre.

-¿Quieres decir que ya no te interesa mi padre?

-Correcto piloto.

-Eso… suena bien.

-Y se pondrá mejor, no lo dudes.- Habló la blonda Doctora desnudando la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista del muchacho sus nada modestos senos, los cuales Shinji ya había tenido el placer de sentir. Éste por inercia tomó uno de los pechos de la científica besando su pezón para después lamer sus areolas, soplándolas de vez en cuando haciendo que una sensación muy agradable sacudiera a la rubia.

-Tus tetas son geniales Ritsuko.- Dijo Shinji succionado el pezón derecho de la mujer delicadamente, disfrutando cada segundo.

-Creo que las habías extrañado por la manera en que las chupas.

-Pues claro que las extrañé; como no podría hacerlo si siempre recuerdo tus pechos coronados con esos pezones color rosa rebotando delante de mí.

-Veo que no has olvidado ese "incidente".

-Lo recuerdo a cada instante Doctora. Es más, quiero hacerlo al igual que la otra vez.

-¿Igual? Yo me acuerdo que fuiste un poco rápido e inexperto…

-No se preocupe, aprendo de mis errores.

Con una sonrisa ambos comenzaron a desnudar la parte inferior del cuerpo del otro. Ritsuko le quitó los boxers a Shinji mientras éste le sacaba una a una las medias color negro. Luego fue turno de la ropa interior y, al igual que la primera vez, el muchacho se arrodilló para despojarle de esa prenda que escondía la intimidad de la mujer solo usando sus dientes, ya que sabía de antemano que esto la excitaba mucho.

Ritsuko por su parte, solo se dejaba querer. Ella sabía que el muchacho tenía un "talento especial" con su lengua, así que dejó que por esta vez él tomara el control de la situación.

-Veo que te estás esforzando.

-Bueno, la primera vez fuiste muy autoritaria y, aunque lo disfruté mucho, ahora quiero ser yo quien te domine.

-¿Ah, si?! Y qué te hace pensar que me puedes dominar.

-¿Qué me hace pensarlo? ¡Pues esto!

Teniendo ya a la vista la entrepierna desnuda de su compañera, Shinji introdujo sus dedos anular y corazón dentro de Ritsuko moviéndolos hacia delante y hacia atrás, comenzando a masturbarla primero suavemente, mientras que con su lengua frotaba su clítoris arrancando suaves gemidos de la rubia.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué delicia!- Decía difícilmente Ritsuko inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, frotando con sus manos la cabellera del muchacho.

-Jeje, creo que… le he agarrado… el truco.- Dijo Shinji entre lamida y lamida.

-Parece que has estado entrenando… dime ¿a quién más se lo has hecho? Por como lo haces no parece que fuera la única.

Shinji se sacudió ante la perspicacia de la científica.

-Eh…

-No tienes por qué contestarme. Apuesto que fue Misato o Asuka. Una de dos.

-En realidad… fueron las dos.

-¡Las dos!- Exclamó sorprendida.

-… al mismo tiempo.

-¡Wow! Esa si que es una sorpresa. Con lo celosas que son… realmente deben quererte mucho.

-Eso creo. Pero ahora ellas no están. Solo nos encontramos tú y yo, así que disfrutemos el momento.

Volviendo a su trabajo manual, Shinji veía como éste hacía efecto en la mujer, la cual contraía sus músculos con cada movimiento de los dedos del joven. Éste sonreía feliz al ver a la mujer que le había quitado todos sus miedos a su peculiar manera, perder el control de sí misma, apretando la cabeza de Shinji con sus carnosos muslos. A cada minuto la mano del chico aceleraba su labor, al son de los jadeos de su pareja. Guiado por la experiencia que había tenido ya con Misato y con Asuka, Shinji sabía que partes excitaban más a una mujer y que puntos debía tocar, por lo que en solo unos cuantos minutos tenía a Ritsuko sintiendo múltiples orgasmos recorriendo su escultural cuerpo, perdiendo el aliento al igual que la primera vez.

-Veo que es cierto lo que dijiste… le pillaste el truco.

-¿Te he dicho que tu cara llena de placer es hermosa?

-No… pero no quiero ser la única que sienta esta sensación. Ven, acércate. Quiero ver de cerca a la persona que me hizo sentir tal gozo.

Moviéndose hacia el rostro de la mujer, Shinji miró a los ojos a su amante y en un momento en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada… se besaron. Estuvieron así por un rato hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse.

-Es la primera vez que pruebo tus labios Ritsuko.

-Sí, es extraño ¿no? Hemos pasado por tanto, y hemos hecho tanto, que un beso no significaría nada.

-Pues para mí si significa algo.

-Sé a lo que te refieres. Yo siento lo mismo. No puedo creerlo, me siento como una quinceañera enamorada.

-¿Te sientes enamorada?

-…Eso creo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque creo que a mi me pasa lo mismo. Eres una mujer especial para mí. Me rescataste de mí mismo y me llevaste al cielo con tu cuerpo. Por eso pienso que me he enamorado de ti; esto que siento es algo más que simple lujuria.

-Entonces, demostrémonos cuan prendados estamos el uno del otro.

Shinji al escuchar esto, no dudó un segundo en sentarse en una de las sillas de la enfermería, mientras ella se situaba sobre él.

-No sabía que te gustara esta posición ¿La has probado ya con alguna de tus compañeras de apartamento?

-No, no lo he hecho. Por tu tono de voz te noto celosa

-Mmm puede que lo esté. Después de todo no soy rival para esas dos…

-¡Pero que tonterías dices! Eres espectacular, cualquier hombre mataría por estar en mi lugar.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- Dijo la blonda mirando directamente los ojos de Shinji.

-Sí mi Doctora.

-Entonces te lo has ganado.

En un atrevido movimiento Ritsuko se ubicó sobre la masculinidad del chico y, dejando que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo, se dejó caer uniéndose con Shinji en un solo ser sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Juntando sus frentes comenzaron al unísono a mover las caderas, sintiendo su carne frotarse, sus líquidos mezclarse, su piel pegarse, sus gemidos sincronizarse. Con cada embestida del chico le seguía un jadeo de parte de ambos que no hacía más que aumentar la excitación. La mujer abrazó a Shinji presionando sus pechos contra los pectorales de su pareja, mientras éste agarraba cada una de las piernas de Ritsuko dándole una pequeña ayuda con cada vaivén de sus estocadas. Haciéndolo perdieron la cuenta de cuantas veces se habían besado con desenfreno, saboreándose, degustándose.

La temperatura de la habitación poco a poco comenzó a subir y los jadeos a acelerarse. Una de las manos de Shinji que acariciaba la suave pierna izquierda de la científica empezó a adentrarse en los muslos de la mujer, llegando a su entrepierna e inmediatamente iniciando un masaje que hacía arder todo el cuerpo de Ritsuko. Sumado a esto el muchacho jugueteaba con los pezones de la rubia con su lengua, avivando más el fuego dentro de ella, amenazando con hacerla estallar de placer.

-N-Nada ahh… mal S-Shinji.- Dijo entre jadeos Ritsuko.- Estás resistiendo… bastante bien.

-T-Te lo… dije, aprendo d-de mis… errores.

-Mmmh, creo que… ¡viene!

Ante el aviso de Ritsuko, Shinji aceleró los embates de sus caderas y el masaje que le propinaba a ella con su mano, haciendo que la mujer abriera la boca para dar un grito de deleite que alcanzó a callar.

-No… me hagas mmhh eso.- Logró decir entrecortado.

-Quiero ver de nuevo… ese hermoso rostro tuyo… ahogándose en placer. No voy a parar.

-S-Shinji, ahhh ¡Shinji!- Diciendo su nombre, Ritsuko alcanzó el clímax para luego caer sudorosa sobre su hombre, ambos con una gran sonrisa. Ella había alcanzado el punto máximo con Shinji, y éste pudo ver otra vez esa cara repleta de gozo que le encantaba observar, por lo tanto los dos se encontraban satisfechos y felices.

Después de un rato de recobrar el aliento, Ritsuko se dirigió a Shinji.

-No terminaste.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No te corriste.

-¡Ah! No importa.

-¡Como que no importa! Yo quería verte disfrutar también…

- ¿Sabes por qué te digo que no importa?

-Pues… no.

-Porque así tendremos una oportunidad más de intentarlo.

Con una sonrisa cómplice acompañado de unas miradas traviesas, la Doctora entendió a lo que se refería el muchacho y, quitándose de encima de él, fueron a tomar una ducha en una de las tantas que había en la enfermería. Luego de arreglarse y verse un poco más aceptables, salieron de aquella habitación. Afuera los esperaban enfurecidas Misato y Asuka con una impaciente Rei.

-Veo que no se han ido.- Dijo Ritsuko levantando una ceja.

-¡¿Por qué se demoró tanto?!- Gritó enojada Asuka.

-Porque estaba revisando cada parte del cuerpo de Shinji para ver si está en buen estado. Cada parte jeje.

Antes de que la pelirroja o su tutora pudieran decir algo acerca del comentario de la científica Rei sacó la voz.

-¿Se encuentra bien Ikari-kun?

-Rei… no te había notado. Pues sí, todos sus exámenes salieron positivos. Está en perfecto estado.

-Que bien, así no tendré que preocuparme cuando me una carnalmente con Shinji otra vez.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Gritaron al unísono todas las mujeres.

-¿Por qué gritan?

-¡Porque lo hiciste con mi Shinji perra!- Bramó Asuka enfadada.

-Estoy muy segura que Ikari-kun se unió a mí primero que a ti.

-Maldita wonder girl, ¡nunca tendrás a mi hombre!

-Y ni creas que tú si Asuka.- Contestó Misato haciendo enrabiar más a la pelirroja.

Mientras las compañeras de apartamento peleaban por quien era la dueña de Shinji, Rei aprovechó la oportunidad y tomó del brazo al chico y se le llevó raudamente del lugar.

-La última vez me dijiste que estarías feliz de ver el mundo a mi lado.

-Eso es cierto.

-Entonces empecemos ahora "Shinji-kun".

_**Tres meses después…**_

-"_El Primer Ministro de Japón ha anunciado oficialmente ayer por la tarde, que la amenaza de los ángeles sobre la tierra a cesado definitivamente. También se ha informado que los integrantes de una supuesta organización secreta llamada Seele han sido arrestados en todo el mundo por atentar contra la raza humana, aunque estos hechos son mera especulación._

_Por otro lado la organización Nerv será desarticulada al no tener ya un propósito, por lo que toda su información recolectada será dispuesta al bienestar de la humanidad..."_

-Asuka ya apaga la televisión que tienes que ir a clases.

-¡Qué pesada! Aún no termino mi desayuno…

-Pues entonces termínatelo en el trayecto a la escuela. ¡Shinji, estás listo!?

-Sí Misato-san.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así. Con solo un Misato basta.

-Ok, Misato.

-Vamos Shinji.- Dijo Asuka con una de las sonrisas más dulces de su repertorio, tomando del brazo al chico.- O llegaremos tarde.

-¡Esperen!- Los detuvo Misato.- No te he dado tu beso de despedida como corresponde Shinji.

Acercándose al rostro del adolescente, Misato le plantó un profundo beso francés.

Asuka solo los vio con rabia, pero ya se había acostumbrado, así que no dijo nada.

-Ahora si pueden irse. Shinji, te estaré esperando así que no te atrases. Tendrás una agradable sorpresa cuando regreses.

Asuka, que aún sostenía uno de los brazos de Shinji, lo empujó hacia fuera, sacándolo del trance en que lo había dejado Misato. Ya en el elevador y al cerrarse las puertas el ahora ex piloto Evangelion recibió su segundo beso del día.

-Esa Misato cree que eres de su uso exclusivo. Al menos ahora eres solo mío y no dejaré que esa vieja se quede con toda la diversión.

Después de un intenso descenso por el elevador los dos corrieron rápidamente para no llegar atrasados al colegio. Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba es que Rei lo estuviera esperando en la puerta de la escuela.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí chica modelo!?

-Nada que te incumba segunda. Shinji la cita de ayer fue muy… educativa. En especial esos lugares que llaman love hotels a donde me llevaste; aprendí bastante. Espero que me enseñes mucho más la próxima vez.

A Asuka se le pusieron los ojos como huevos fritos al escuchar love hotel.

-¡Ah! Ya es suficiente, mejor entremos a clases que nos van a regañar.

Ya dentro del aula el trío se sentó en sus respectivos puestos, que claramente era una chica a cada costado de Ikari. Esperaron más o menos un minuto, hasta que la profesora de química se presentó.

-No puede ser, nos toca con ella otra vez.- Se quejó Asuka

-Es normal que los integrantes de Nerv busquen trabajo en otros lugares ahora que se ha desmontado la institución. Acostúmbrate Segunda.- Habló Rei mientras se paraba y hacía una reverencia a su maestra.

-Lo sé, pero de entre todas las personas por qué tenía que ser ella…

Al frente de la clase y escribiendo en la pizarra se encontraba Ritsuko Akagi con un montón de papeles encima de su escritorio, los cuales parecían ser exámenes.

Luego de casi un par de horas haciendo una prueba de química avanzada, los primeros alumnos comenzaron a finalizar el test, los cuales fueron saliendo de la sala para no molestar a los demás, y por una razón bastante predecible Shinji Ikari fue el último en terminar.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo Shinji.

-En realidad el examen estaba muy fácil. Solo me retrasé para quedarme a solas contigo.

-¿Y cual sería la razón de ese extraño comportamiento?- Dijo la mujer sacándose los lentes y masajeando sus ojos.

-Quería decirte, que te he extrañado.

-¿En verdad? Pues te vez feliz con las atenciones de Asuka y de Rei. Y en tu departamento Misato no lo debe estar haciendo mal.

-Tú sabes que la mujer que amo es la que me salvó de mí mismo y la que me ha enseñado todo lo que sé… bueno, casi todo. Por cierto te va bien ser profesora.

-Si tienes conocimiento debes compartirlo con el mundo.

-Al igual que como tú lo hiciste conmigo.

-Bueno, ese "conocimiento" solo lo compartiré contigo ¿lo sabes, verdad?

-Por supuesto, profesora.

-Ya vete, pueden sospechar. Además tus "amigas" deben estar esperándote.

-Sí, pero antes…

Shinji se acercó al rostro de la blonda y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Sigues siendo mí preferida, maestra Ritsuko.

**La blonda tentación de Shinji: ¡****fin!**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

¿Cuanto ha sido? ¿Dos años? ¿Dos años y algo desde que publiqué este fic? Bueno, eso en realidad no importa ahora, lo que importa es que este es el primer fic que finalizo y estoy dichoso. Al fin pude terminar uno jeje. Esto que empezó solo como un OneShot y que luego comenzó a alargarse, ya que al menos para mí, la idea era buena. Por unos momentos perdí el enfoque de esta historia y el rumbo se fue por cualquier lado, pero espero que con este capítulo final las cosas hayan quedado claras. Desde el principio fue un Shinji-Ritsuko, pero después me di cuenta de que hay muy pocos harem que valgan la pena, y como quería uno y no lo leí, entonces no me quedó otra alternativa que escribirlo yo.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla. Si es así no duden en dejarme un comentario, eso me alentaría bastante.

Por otro lado he actualizado todos mis fanfics, así que si eres fan de Hellsing o quieres seguir leyendo Evangelion, entra en mi perfil y busca alguna historia que sea de tu agrado ¡Es la maratón Le Cuack!

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
